


Mine

by Kumikoko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Inappropriate situations, M/M, Profanity, Teenager Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no doubt that Karma and Nagisa are troubled children with difficult pasts. They find fleeting happiness when they are together, but when Karma realizes that he is a bad influence on Nagisa, will their relationship ever recover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lives in Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! My name is Kumikoko and I am proud to present to you my first fanfic in the Assassination Classroom fandom. You might know me from the Attack on Titan fandom as one of the only fanfiction authors who wrote Armin-centric fanfics. I have a couple of other fandoms under my belt, although I am not proud of them in the way that I am of this fanfiction. I have come a long way from The Bull and the Lamb, and hence I am proud to present this fanfiction to you guys. I do not think I cheesed out on any scenes. I kept the telling to a minimum and made it a point to show ya'll what is happening. 
> 
> This whole first chapter focuses before the Anime takes place. So, Karma and Nagisa are just meeting, and becoming friends, and then inevitably separating. I will admit that I have only watched the 1st season of Assassination Classroom. However, I was exposed to some spoilers on the internet so I know about some key points in the manga. I do plan on reading the manga soon, and I really want to see Karma and Nagisa's friendship expand. I knew instantly that they were meant to be together, and this is not just my opinion as a fangirl, but as a bonafied writer. I am supposing, however, that a Yana Toboso is pulled in this Anime, as in Sebastian and Ciel do not get together because "that would make for a couple bad reviews". So, I am aware that if any relationships are presented in the manga, Karma and Nagisa kissing will not be one of them. -goes to grumble in the corner about why can't story tellers ever tell the story right- 
> 
> By the way, I am a really nice person and am currently welcoming comments on this fanfiction. I do not welcome comments for my Attack on Titan fanfics because people have proven to be rather belligerent and mean. I will tolerate comments on my Attack on Titan fanfics if ya'll absolutely wish to comment but I'm apprehensive. This is a new fandom though so I am hoping that you readers have more sense, and manners then the other people I have encountered before. 
> 
> Comments are not necessary, however. I will post a new chapter to this fanfiction when I write it. This chapter took me almost a week to write and my life is pretty busy right now so I hope no one expects a fast update from me. Just sit back and enjoy this chapter! I think maybe you should have a tissue though. There's some sad scenes in this chapter.
> 
> I would like to point out that I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.

**Mine**

**Chapter 1: Lives in Turmoil**

The morning sun cascaded onto the sleeping child, lighting his cherub face in a soft, golden glow as he slept. All was not well. Insecurity made his face tighten, and drain his dreams of color. Nagisa Shiota was the tender age of twelve, and yet his life was tumultuous. He had not seen his father since the day his verbally abusive mother yelled him out of the house. The lack of a prominent, sturdy male figure in his life made him unsure about the direction in life he wanted to take. He only knew that he was a young boy who was alone in this world since his mother had wanted a girl instead of him. That was a disappointing, agonizing pain that kept Nagisa’s spirit low and his dreams unpleasant.

“Nagisa! Wake up this instant!”

A loud, domineering voice made Nagisa want to retreat into the darkest dream his mind could muster. Instead, he was shook awake by his mother who did not understand him. Nagisa cracked open his blue eyes reluctantly and looked up at his mother who was blocking the sun from glowering into his face.

“I swear, if I had had a little girl like I wanted, she would have been able to wake herself up.” Nagisa’s mother, Hiromi Shiota exclaimed irritably as she shut the alarm clock off that sat on Nagisa’s wooden nightstand. Nagisa slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, and wondered why she had to darken his morning with cruel words.

“I am sorry, Mother.” Nagisa muttered, voice thick with sleep.

“You should be! Now, get up and let me dress you for your first day of junior high.” Hiromi commanded with a flourish of her arm.

On some level, Nagisa knew he should not have to apologize for being himself. Nagisa also knew his day would be easier if he let her rant and berate him for something he could not have controlled if he had tried.  He watched her glide across the room with a spring in her step as she rooted through Nagisa’s closet and pull out the female uniform. The clothes she splayed out onto the bed, and then she noticed that Nagisa hadn’t yet climbed out of bed.

“You’re still sitting there? You’re going to be late!” Hiromi snapped, and ripped the blanket off of Nagisa’s body, clothed in blue boy pajama’s decorated with an iconic, yellow rat. Nagisa gasped and pulled the blanket against his body in an attempt to cover himself from her eyes and to be wrath.  He knew his mother was about to be pissed off.

“Mother, I can explain—“ Nagisa began in a high-pitched voice full of alarm and concern.

“What happened to that La Perla Maharani nightgown I put you in last night?” Hiromi asked in a quiet, deadly tone. Nagisa did not dare to open his mouth as he felt his skin break out into a cold sweat of apprehension. The tense silence made raw fear crawl underneath his flesh. “That’s what I saw in the closet, isn’t it? You took it off and exchanged it for pants that have an electric rat printed on them?” Hiromi accused rhetorically, since she already knew the answer.

All Nagisa could do was swallow his spit in a terrified gulp as he anticipated her soon to be rash behavior.

“Do you have any idea how much money I spent on that frilly nightgown?” Hiromi questioned with tight, pursed lips as she stared down at her quivering son.

“Three hundred and forty eight dollars.” Nagisa recited the number that Hiromi so callously kept shoving in his face, as if he asked for the nightgown.

“Then why the HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT WALMART TRASH!?” Hiromi yelled and tugged on Nagisa’s shirt. The buttons snapped off and flew across the room. One button smacked Nagisa’s right eye.

“Ow!” Nagisa exclaimed and clapped his palm over his eye while the rogue button fell onto his lap.

“See? Look what you did to yourself! If you were wearing the _La Perla Maharani_ nightgown, you would not be hurt right now.” Hiromi huffed with satisfaction as she threw the long sleeved night shirt onto the ground and stomped on it with her pristine shoe. Nagisa looked down at the fallen shirt with dismay, knowing she was going to throw it away later.

“I am sorry, Mother.” Nagisa murmured, ashamed that he was fated to be a fatherless boy who was forced to be a woman by his own mother.

“Do not patronize me with your condescending _I am sorry Mother_ line.”  Hiromi warned Nagisa, and pulled him out of bed. Nagisa reluctantly let his mother puppeteer him for the next couple of hours.

. . .

The new school was not nearly as intimidating to Nagisa as his mother was when she was pissed off at him. Nagisa doubted that anyone could scare him as much as his mom did. As he traveled through the school, he noticed that men were leering at him with predatory gazes.

_They do not know_ I _am a boy_. Nagisa told himself as he entered his designated classroom. He found a desk in the back and sat down, hoping to hide from the other students that were pouring into the classroom, filling it up.

Once the bell rang, and the teacher had introduced himself, he began role call. Nagisa counted the students ahead of him and waited to be called on.

“Nagisa Shiota?” The teacher finally read the blunette boys name out loud.

“Present.” Nagisa said, and hoped that his gender would not be brought up. The teacher paused, and looked Nagisa over skeptically.

“Your papers insist that you are a young man. Why then are you wearing a skirt?” The teacher asked, with furrowed eyebrows. Nagisa watched with dread as his fellow students turned in their seats to look him over. The other children began to whisper amongst themselves, obviously questioning Nagisa’s gender and current wardrobe. Nagisa felt heat surface just underneath his cheeks.

“My mother bought the wrong outfit.” Nagisa replied, small hands curled into fists against his lap. The statement was not untrue—Hiromi really should have bought the assigned male outfit for him, yet she stubbornly bought the female clothes in hopes that Nagisa could dress as a girl permanently.

A small silence ensued within the room as the inhabitants tried to understand and digest Nagisa’s words. The teacher spoke first, thusly breaking the silence.

“Go to the headmasters office.” The teacher commanded crisply as he pointed to the door. Nagisa slid out of his seat and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. He did not need to be told twice to leave a room.

When Nagisa arrived to the headmaster—a rather scary individual—the man explained in no uncertain terms that Nagisa was required to wear the appropriate male uniform.

“If I may, could someone explain this to my mother? I do not think she will be too willing to let me wear pants and I know she will not listen to me.” Nagisa asked as politely as he could.

“She has already been informed and is on her way to correct the matter as we speak.” The headmaster replied, and with his hand ushered Nagisa to a chair. Nagisa sat down stiffly and held his backpack against his chest.

_She is not going to be happy about this_. Nagisa thought to himself, and waited for his mom to come barreling through the French doors. When she did, she was spewing outraged rants from her mouth as if she were a dragon. Hiromi slammed her hands down on the table with red streaks of anger swimming through her narrowed eyes.

“This is an outrage that I can not choose the uniform that my son will be wearing to this school. I demand he be allowed to wear the outfit that I choose for him.” Hiromi repeated her demand, as if it had not been clear a moment ago when she was barging into the headmasters room.

“All rules are traditional, and put in place to protect the children. If you would rather resign him, I can have that arranged.” The headmaster replied evenly, in an eerily calm tone. Nagisa remained seated, and gripped his backpack tightly as he coward with an odd mixture of fear and shame.

_If I could hear her ranting from down the hall, others did_ _too_. Nagisa thought, and for the second time that day knew he wanted to just bury his head into the cherry blossoms and be invisible to the world.

. . .

By lunch time everyone was talking about the boy who wore a skirt to school, and how his mother rampaged through the hallways like Godzilla high off bath salts. Nagisa sighed and hunched over an article he had chosen to read in a vain attempt to distract him from the jeers and snide comments he had been receiving since his gender was exposed as a male.

_At least I am wearing pants now_. Nagisa thought, trying to find something positive about this otherwise horrible day that was unfortunately just like any other day.

“Whoa! Hey! I know that film director!” A voice suddenly exclaimed.

A loud presence alerted Nagisa that someone was close to him, yet he was still startled when a warm weight covered his shoulder. Nagisa jumped and snapped his head to the left to see a smiling, red headed boy behind him. The taller boy was leaning on his left arm that was poised on the table, while his right hand was clapped over Nagisa’s right shoulder.

“Wh-whoa is right, who are you?” Nagisa asked warily, and pushed the other boys hand off of his shoulder.

“Ah, I’ll tell you, but you have to first tell me your favorite super hero!” The stranger told Nagisa, and displayed a wolfish smile.

“Wh-what? Oh, I suppose I like Superman. He’s all powerful.” Nagisa replied, setting his intertwined hands on his lap. A sly shine sparked within the newcomers eyes.

“Ooh, so you like power, huh? Well, Karma’s my name and I’ll be your superman.” The boy, Karma, announced confidently. Nagisa blinked with uncertainty.

_How do I even respond to something like that? It almost sounds like a cheesy pick up line_. “I am not a girl.” Nagisa stated, suddenly feeling self conscious.He sure hoped that men would stop mistaking him as a woman.

“I know. I’m just messing with you.” Karma said and ruffled Nagisa’s hair as if they were brothers. Nagisa tensed upon the familiar touch.

“Well, who is your favorite superhero?” Nagisa asked, deciding to usher the conversation forwards to avoid further awkwardness.

“That’s easy. The Sonic Ninja is the only superhero for me.” Karma replied as he sat down next to Nagisa, making himself comfortable.

“I like him too. I’ve been reading him for awhile now.” Nagisa said, and picked up the paper that drew Karma towards him. “I know you guessed that though since you saw the article here.”

“Yeah, I’m also guessing that your name is Romeo, or Fabio.” Karma teased, in another pick-up line stunt. Nagisa blinked for a moment as he tried to process whether Karma was serious, or if the other boy was simply teasing him. Finally, Nagisa decided to ignore the boy’s weirdness since he felt like this was his first chance in a long time to make a friend.

“Nagisa Shiota.” Nagisa introduced himself bluntly.

“That’s good to know. Come over to my house after school. We will watch super hero movies until you have to go home.” Karma suggested, inviting the loner into friendship. 

"Me?" Nagisa sputtered, dumbfounded at the invitation.

"Yes, you." Karma confirmed as he folded his hands underneath his chin. Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows skeptically. "I promise to not bite you." Karma assured the cautious boy.

"Alright." Nagisa finally agreed just as a swell of happiness began to bubble within his stomach.

_My first friend_.

. . .

Karma Akabane showed Nagisa Shiota a new perspective on life. One that was filled with the joy of friendship, no matter how fleeting it would become. Karma saw Nagisa as a fellow intellectual boy, which gave Nagisa some recognition he desperately wanted in life. The two bonded over superheroes initally, then expanded their friendship to movie theaters and sports. To Nagisa, Karma was the silver linning in the clouds that he had been searching for ever since his father left.

Both boys felt as if their future was brighter as long as the other was next to them. Their grades began to slip, for they valued reading comic books over studying material they already knew. Nagisa's plumetting grades started to create further tension at home between him and his already difficult to deal with mother. Hiromi wanted her son to excell in school, like any reasonable mother did. She, however, had an particuarly unpleasant way of attempting to get her points across to Nagisa; Yelling.

"Mother, if you stopped yelling at me for even an hour I could then finish my homework." Nagisa said to her one night, while sitting at the supper table.

"Yelling? You think I am yelling at you?" Hiromi shouted, flabbergasted that her loud, demanding voice was considered yelling.

"Please, mom. I already have a headache—" Nagisa started to plead, although he knew his words would only ignite her anger further.

"You? You think you have a headache? Here I am, without a daughter. I was left with a lazy son who spends more time with his questionable friend reading comic books all day!" Hiromi ranted loudly as she paced around the table, waving her arms to express her outrage.

Nagisa covered his face with his hands and trembled with frustration. There was nothing he could say to her that would quench her fury.

"I am sorry, Mom."

. . .

The next morning Nagisa tuned his mother out as she continued to rave about...about what? Nagisa did not even know, nor did he care to know. The approach Hiromi was using to disipline and instill manners into her son was only chasing him away. As soon as Nagisa was free of her, he willingly fled past the welcoming school doors.

_I'd rather be spanked then listen to her carry on all night long_. Nagisa thought grudgingly as he traveled through the halls toward his designated classroom. He paused for breath at his locker. _I can not listen to another derogatory word from her—nor a teacher today. I should just ditch with Karma_. Nagisa told himself, and imagined another perfect day of him and Karma playing together at the arcade and eating shakes.

Nagisa knew ditching school would not solve any of his present problems. He just wanted some freedom, or some fun. Both would be highly appreciated right now.

"Hey, the tranny arrived!" A voice bellowed, pulling Nagisa from his thoughts.

"Yeah! Hey, are you going to appeal to the prime minister to use extortion to force schools and churces to let your kind into the women's bathroom to rape our virgins?" Another student asked, blatantly calling Nagisa out.

Ever since that first day of school that Nagisa's mother forced him to wear the female counterpart uniform to the male designated clothes, a large portion of students assumed many things about Nagisa. The popular opinion was that Nagisa was a transgender student. Some of the other boys and girls thought Nagisa to simply be gay, or in their direct harsh terms, a 'faggot.'

_Thanks, Mom_. Nagisa thought bitterly, and decided to continue his trek to the classroom to avoid further unwanted attention. He stopped short, noticing his path was blocked by two young, fellow men.

"Where you going? The female locker room is that way." Timothy Grey, a reocurring bully said and pushed Nagisa in the direction of the gym.

"I am a boy." Nagisa protested, and dug his heels against the floor to prevent the other boy from pushing him.

"Then why do you still not look like one of us?" The other haughty student, Jacob Lawrence challenged Nagisa. Instead of replying, Nagisa turned his sight to the floor. He could not meet their accusing, disapproving eyes that reminded him too much of his own mother.

"Looks like we caught his tongue." Timothy sniggered with satisfaction.

"No, he just thinks he's too good to speak to us." Jacob decided, dawning an angry stare.

"The faggot? Too good to talk to us?" Timothy snickered at the implications of this and turned to deliberate with his friend. Nagisa saw a chance to flee, and took it. He tried to step around Timothy, knowing the classroom was just a few inches away. "Hey! Get back here!" Timothy shouted, and pushed Nagisa against the nearest locker. Nagisa let out a small noise of pain, and surprise. The two bullies were normally a bit handsy, but their tendency for violence did not normally spike this quickly into the jeering.

"No one said you could go anywhere!" Jacob shouted, hands clenching into fists.

"Get off of me or you'll be sorry." Nagisa murmured, and grabbed Timothy's hands that were still entangled into his shirt.

"Oh, I am going to—" Timothy began.

"What?" A new, yet familiar voice challenged from behind the boys. The bullies craned their heads over their shoulders to see the dangerous gaze of peaches on fire.

"Shit! It's Karma!" Jacob exclaimed and backed away from Nagisa, knowing he did not want another beating from the fiery, pale peach.

"No, there's two of us. And, we have an advantage." Timothy pointed out, and clapped his palms around Nagisa's throat. Nagisa gasped, and began to claw at Timonthy's hands. Karma's eyes darkened to burnt peaches.

"Nagisa." Karma said, his voice low. 

"Wh-what?" Nagisa choked out between strained gasps for air.

"Pray." Karma stated, his voice chillingly serious.

"Like Catholics idiots?" Jacob snickered patronizingly.

"Don't be stupid. Prayer won't solve anything." Timothy said, and tightened his grip on Nagisa's neck.

_Karma has never mentioned religion before. Nor have I. What is it that he wants me to do_? Nagisa wondered, and shakily pressed his hands together. He noticed that his hands were between Timothy's taut arms. Logic dictated that Nagisa could not pull Timothy's hands off of his throat because the difference in their strength was palaple. Karma could not intervene either, unless he wanted to risk Timothy crushing Nagisa's wind pipes. _He wants me to save myself by praying, but how_...?

That was the question.

All of a sudden, Nagisa thrust his arms against Timothy's.

"Fuck! What just happened?" Timothy exclaimed, perplexed as to how Nagisa managed to push his arms apart. Nagisa stared with equal surpise. In a way, praying really just saved his life! Who'd have thought?

Not a second later Karma was pouncing on top of Timothy, and punching him like a wild, furious animal.

"Never ever put your hands on Nagisa again!" Karma yelled, releasing his wrath on the guy stupid enough to provoke him. Nagisa saw the bloodlust in Karma's fiery eyes and became concerned for his best friends soul, and future.

"Karma, I am okay so that's enough!" Nagisa commanded, raising his voice to emphasis how serious he was. If a teacher witnessed Karma, they would believe the justifiable rumors that Karma was a demon in human skin. The peach colored eyes and red hair had been the start of the gossip, yet it was fights like these that really solidified everyone's opinion that Karma was violent. Nagisa was aware of the derogetary hearsay because he had witnessed first hand what Karma could do in a fight. He pushed the whispers to the back of his head because Karma was good to him and that was all that mattered to the otherwise lonely, frustrated boy.

Upon hearing Nagisa's words, Karma froze. Peach and red colors clashed against each other within Karma's eyes as he fought for control of his actions. Karma briskly stood. His body trembled with remaining rage. 

"Let's go." Nagisa suggested and grabbed Karma's wrist. Karma said nothing as Nagisa guided him out of the school, and off campus. There was sure to be trouble later, both from Hiromi and the school officials since Karma had assaulted a fellow student. For now, both boys needed to get away from their everyday stressors.

Once they were on the sidewalk, Nagisa stopped and stood in front of Karma. He set his hands on Karma's arms and gently stroked them.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Karma. Look, I am alright." Nagisa murmured, wanting to calm Karma down. Karma shook his head and placed his fingertips gently on Nagisa's neck.

"There's pink fingermarks on your skin." Karma growled, angered that Nagisa's ivory skin was blemished out of violence.

"I am not in pain. I do, however, want to ask you where you thought to tell me to pray." Nagisa said, curious to where Karma learned such a lifesaving technique. Karma's face seemed to soften as his mind began to ponder Nagisa's words.

"It is a self defense technique referred to as 'Hail Mary'. Some of the guys I hung with last year taught it to me, since I only knew offensive tactics and almost choked because of it." Karma explained, and brushed his fingers up towards Nagisa's hairline. There was affection behind the touch unlike Nagisa had felt before. His first reaction was to retreat from physical touch. He ignored it.

"Hm. You think Christ could forgive our sins?" Nagisa wondered aloud, out of curiosity. He had heard mentions of the religious figure throughout his life, although most Japanese people believed in the Buddist or Shinto religion.

"The Jewish guy? Yomi if I know." Karma replied with a shrug.

"Let's visit a shrine today." Nagisa suggested, feeling weighed down with negativity he hoped to disperse through a clensing.

"What? Why?" Karma asked, not understanding the relevance in respect to their situation.

"We both lead unpleasant lives. If we cleanse ourselves, and allow for some spirituality, maybe we can feel lighter." Nagisa relayed his thought-out explanation to Karma who just blinked at him. "Science has not ruled religion to be false. I'd be curious to see, as a science experiment, if our luck changes at all if we participate in some Shinto customs. Plus, my mom never let me inquire about religion anyways." Nagisa explained, and headed for the Meiju Jingu shrine he had spotted the other day.

"Whatever." Karma commeted and followed Nagisa. "If I become barbequed, I'm bringing you with me."

Nagisa chuckled, and left his worries behind him as he traveled to the Meiju Jingu shrine with his best friend who probably never visited a shrine in his life either.

When they arrived at the shrine, Nagisa put his arm in front of Karma to stop him from callously entering it.

"Copy what I do." Nagisa said, and then bowed respectfully before crossing the threshold of the shrine. Karma blinked, and looked as if he wanted to argue, then grudgingly swallowed his pride and bowed.

For Nagisa, Karma might even attend a Christian church if that was what Nagisa wanted. Thankfully, Nagisa only wanted to explore the Shinto religon that was so popular in Japan. Karma, despite his reservations, watched Nagisa's movements and parroted them from removing their shoes to using a dipper to wash their faces and hands.

"It's a Harae, I believe, that might clense us if a priest is willing and able and if we're not too corrupted." Nagisa told Karma.

"Whose this shrine even for, again?" Karma inquired, to keep Nagisa talking.

"Emperor Meiju and Empress Shoken. They were revered, and are still respected today." Nagisa said, and donated a small portion of his money to a donation box.

"Never heard of them before." Karma shrugged, and turned his gaze to the Iris flowers strategically placed throughout the shrines garden.

"Let's see if we can be clensed." Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand and pulled him into the shrine's building.

Karma went willingly, but warily.

. . .

The relationship the two boys had was one that other students envied. They could open-mindedly explore a religion, and hang out at the others house with no qualm as to what other people said about them.

Since they were children, they made no particular commintment to the Shinto religion, nor any other spiritual endeavor.

Once the Harae cleansing was complted, the young boys traveled to Karma's home. Nagisa felt lighter, and found it easier to smile at Karma's jokes and cheesy pick-up lines. Karma did not want to kill the bullies from school either, which was another sign that the cleansing might have worked. Neither boy thought too much on it, though. They each wanted to read their favorite comic books and talk about their favorite characters.

"Sif. She looks like a true warrior." Nagisa commented without hesitation when Karma asked who his comic book crush was.

"Not the Scarlet Witch?" Karma teased, knowing how Nagisa felt about that character. Nagisa grimaced and shook his head.

"No way. I dislike her boyish hair style, and I find it disturbing that she had sexual relations with her own brother." Nagisa commented, expressing his disinterest in the character that many other men found to be appealing.

"What about Death? She's great." Karma suggested, recalling the intriguing goth girl.

"I prefer Jean Grey.  I do not really care for the color of her spandex suit though." Nagisa said, and flipped the page of the comic book they were currently reading. Their shoulders brushed against each other, yet neither of them felt the need to create space between them.

"Mmn, nah. It's all about Harley Quinn." Karma decided, and made a decisive noise to confirm his statement to himself.

"Well, I kind of like Emma Frost too. I mean, I am a bit concerned about where she has been sleeping at night, but I like her soft, sultry features." Nagisa stated, thinking to the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.  Karma nudged Nagisa playfully.

"Here I thought I had perverted thoughts." Karma teased Nagisa, whose face flushed red.

"I do not mean it like that! I just find her pretty." Nagisa said, but even he knew it was too late. Karma was going to tease him about Emma Frost for weeks to come.

For the boys, dreaming of superhero women being their future wives was an escape from strict mothers and violent tendencies.

Neither cared that Hiromi, or life would ruin their special time together.

                                                                                                     . . .

Both Karma and Nagisa thought their friendship would last for the rest of their lives. Neither suspected that their time together was running short. They had spent many days together, and did not have other friends. They were each other's reason for wanting to continue trudging through life.

Two fragile, lonely kids leaned on each other for moral support that they received no where else. Karma soon began to receive some support from their homeroom teacher, Kensaku fnot care for the older guy. The feeling was mutual. Kensaku had little patience for Nagisa.

One afternoon, Nagisa wanted to sneak up on Karma and surprise him, as Karma often did to him. Nagisa spotted Karma sitting at a table, clearly eating lunch. Nagisa crept up to his friend and poked him. Karma semed to jump out of his own skin and let out a startled shout.

"Ah! What the hell!" Karma exclaimed and whirled around, seeing Nagisa smiling with satisfaction, and trying not to laugh. "Did you just stab me?"

"What? No, I poked you." Nagisa replied, a little dumbfounded that Karma would accuse him of violent behavior.

"Liar!" Karma shouted as he stood up, and stepped away from Nagisa, his body tense with alarm. Nagisa blinked, and looked at his index finger. The nail was no more then a nub, and definately not a viable weapon.

"You're overreacting, Karma. I have no weapons and even if I did, I would not use them on you. You're my best friend." Nagisa said, hoping to pacify his friend who was clearly weirded out. Karma stared at Nagisa warily, skepticism flickering within his eyes.

"I know what I felt." Karma stated, overly bothered that Nagisa had been able to sneak up on him and take him by surprise. The young boy could aspire to be an assassin with how Karma never heard him coming. Nagisa frowned, becoming frustrated that Karma did not believe him.

"This is ridiculous, Karma. Just—" Nagisa began, but Karma turned and walked away.

Their friendship was over.

. . .

_Karma's avoiding me. My mother controls every move I make. My grades are failing. I dedicate my time to doing other people's homework to avoid confrontation. I think I am worthless. What a life_. Nagisa sighed miserably and set his hands onto his cheeks.

For the last couple of months, Karma was avoding Nagisa.

_Just because I poked him? I am a terrible person_. Nagisa closed his eyes and imagined himself pouring over the latest comic book with Karma. _If I was a girl, would Karma still be my friend_? Nagisa wondered, since his mother would obviously value him more if he had been born a girl.

Some days Nagisa did not feel like arguing with Hiromi about his gender. Most days Nagisa still wore dresses and frilly skirts everywhere but school, just so Hiromi did not make his life more miserable then it had to be. Karma had sparked some rebeliousness in Nagisa when they were friends, but without him, Nagisa couldn't find much reason to deny Hiromi what she wanted.

Hiromi had not liked Karma anyways since Karma knew she was trying to live vicariously through Nagisa and had called her out on it various times, much to her displeasure. With Karma out of Nagisa's life, the blunette boy was left to face her wrath alone.

Other people took notice of how Nagisa was Karmaless now. Timothy and Jacob promptly blocked Nagisa's path, and glowered at him with beady pirhana eyes.

"Look whose Karmaless." Timothy sneered, knowing he and Jacob had Nagisa right where they wanted him. Karma had not been around for awhile, leaving the bullies to believe that Nagisa must have had a falling out with the taller, dangerous boy. Nagisa sensed the eager danger emitting from the boys and knew that resisting them was not an option. If he wanted his bones to remain in tact, he needed to let the agressors have their way with him.

"Friendless, again, Tranny?" Jacob crooned derogatorily, knowing he and his friend had an upperhand finally. Nagisa had no particular will, nor fight to want to correct Jacob. Karma's absent robbed the rebelious spark from Nagisa's already dark plight in life.

"Yeah." Nagisa admitted, his tone heavy with the burden of his frustrations in life. He said nothing more then that, knowing the word was enough to give the mean boys a hoot. Both Jacob and Timothy snickered, finding joy in Nagisa's misfortune.

"Did you not bend over enough for Karma? Or were you perhaps a 'pillow princess'?" Timothy jabbed. Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

"We're thirteen." Nagisa muttered with confusion, unaware of exactly what Timothy was replying. He only knew that the accusation was derogatory.

"Ah, I knew it. He's a prude." Jacob started to howl with snide laughter.

_Prude. It was a sexual reference_. Nagisa realized, stunned.

Timothy laughed alongside Jacob. Nagisa turned to leave, knowing the two were distracted. Thick fingers wrapped themselves around Nagisa wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked, his tone menacing.

"To class." Nagisa replied, then let out a gasp as he was yanked between the two taller boys.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to do our homework for the rest of the year." Timothy informed Nagisa, his voice leaving no room for argument. Nagisa frowned, finding the idea of completing multiple people's homework more boring then doing his own homework.

Neither of these men were giving Nagisa a choice to say no, and Nagisa was intelligent enough to realize it. Nagisa knew he could refuse, and take a beating. That was not appealing to Nagisa. Nor was the homework. Nagisa made a choice.

"Alright." Nagisa said, choosing to make his life less stressful.

The two bullies smirked darkly. 

That choice haunted Nagisa.

For two weeks Nagisa worked on other people's homework while neglecting his own paper work. Nagisa did not see a point in filling out his own class work when he was only going to fail in life anyways. Hiromi liked to remind him of his short comings, and how he would never amount to anything. There just was no need nor want for Nagisa to prove her wrong because he believed every word she said. If his mother did not see value in him then who would?

Mentally and emotionally drained, Nagisa wandered into the library. There was an upcoming book report that would be due for history class. Nagisa was supposed to research world war one, and who started it. The French? Democratic leaders? The blame game was not something Nagisa was interested in, yet he had to answer the assignment the way he was supposed to. The use of logic and reasoning combined with unbiased documents would give him the words he needed to write the paper.

Nagisa searched the shelves and found a history book by Paul Johnson and another one by Samuel Eliot Morrison. There was an anthology that Nagisa picked up that had notable writers telling their opinions about both the beginning of the Great War and the ending of it. The pieces were intriguing, and informitive.  Nagisa jotted notes down on paper so he would not forget good quotes or information. He soon folded his arm underneath his cheek, and continued to organize his thoughts on paper. As Nagisa spent his lunch hour doing someone else's homework, he felt his mind stray to the days he spent with Karma.

_I miss you, Karma_...Nagisa thought to himself as his eyelids became heavy. 

Unbeknownst to Nagisa, Karma was still keeping his eye on him. Karma saw Nagisa be pushed around, and belittled by those two thugs, Timothy and  Jacob. The two had swooped upon Nagisa the moment they realized that Karma was not gaurding him, much like vultures. Assholes like that made Karma's blood turn into a hot flurry of falling coal. Karma instinctively wanted to protect Nagisa, but he was sure the petite boy could protect himself. That day in the lunchroom, Karma had sensed a diabolical spirit within Nagisa that mirrored his own volatile spirit.

_I am a bad influence on Nagisa. If I come around again, I might taint his soul further._ Karma thought, reflecting on how his dark energy must have rubbed off on Nagisa who had seemed pure when they met. Well, Nagisa had seemed just as troubled as him but in a morose way, and not the chip on the shoulder way that Karma emitted. _I wonder how he is doing_. Karma wondered to himself as he traveled through the hallways.

From what Karma noticed, Nagisa seemed to be really busy lately. The blunette always had his face in a book or buried in paper work of origins unknown to Karma. This did not raise immidiate red flags in the forefront of Karma's mind. What Karma did pay attention to was Nagisa's beaten-dog mannerisms that surfaced some time after their friendship ended. He idly wondered why the behavior was reocurring. Was Hiromi being too strict with Nagisa again? That bitch did not know how to be a mother, after all. Karma knew Nagisa was better then this. Didn't he know that?

Karma figured that he should rethink his justifications for leaving Nagisa to fend for himself _. Was he happier when we were friends_? The question weighed on Karma's mind until he stopped in front of the door to the library. Karma stared at the door for a moment, then clapsed the handle and pushed it open. _Nagisa likes books. He's probably here_. Karma thought and flicked his eyes around the library, scanning it for his classmate.

A familiar pale faced bluenette was hunched over one of the library tables, passed out from exhaustion. The dark circles that had embedded themselves underneath Nagisa's eyes told Karma that he was not sleeping much. Karma strolled towards Nagisa and looked him over,and saw that he looked thinner then when they had been friends. _I should invite him to lunch for old times sake_.

With that decision, Karma set his elbows on the table and placed his palms on his cheeks. "Naagiiissssaaa." Karma crooned softly, his hot breath tickling Nagisa's ear. Nagisa groaned in his sleep and rubbed his ear against his folded arm to rub the tingling sensation away.

"Karma..." Nagisa moaned in his sleep, and stirred slightly.

"That's right, Nagisa. I am here. Open your eyes and see me." Karma whispered, just as soft as before. Nagisa finally opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of the boy he had been dreaming of.

"Karma?" Nagisa repeated, in a sleep induced haze. Karma could tell that Nagisa was not fully awake yet. Karma thought Nagisa's barely awake behavior was cute, and wanted to laugh at him. He managed to refrain from laughing, figuring Nagisa might not respond well to snarky laughter.

"Let's ditch this place and go have lunch." Karma suggested and ruffled Nagisa's blue hair with his hand as he stood up. Nagisa let out a tired, noncomittical sigh, looking as if he wanted to return to sleep. Karma used Nagisa's silence as an oppertunity to check out what he was dutifully spending his time on. Karma saw that a large portion of the papers on the desk belonged to Timothy and Jacob.  He narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to ask Nagisa about this bullshit later.

Since when had Nagisa caved to bullies? Karma took another look at Nagisa and realized that he in no way reminded him of the menacing presence he felt that day at lunch. But why? Karma had to find out what was going on in that spacious head of Nagisa's.

"Karma." Nagisa spoke up, his voice formal and guarded now that he was alert and attentive to the world around him. "I think that's a bad idea. I have homework to finish." Nagisa said distantly, remembering how their last lunch meeting ruined their friendship. 

"I do not remember giving you a choice." Karma pointed out, and gestured at the papers while Nagisa froze. "Besides, what the hell is this anyways?" Karma demanded to know. Nagisa turned his gaze to the papers and saw the names etched onto the paper sloppily that indicated he was not doing his own homework.

"None of your buisness." Nagisa replied and stood up. He started to gather the papers into a somewhat organized bundle to be placed in his backpack. l

"Really? You're going to pull that with me?" Karma scoffed, and felt rivulets of anger flood across his body. Here he was, checking to see if his old friend was alive, and yet said friend was shutting him out.

_You left me_. Nagisa wanted to shout, but he said nothing and shoved the papers hastily into his back pack. He could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as good memories of his time with Karma. The reflections of the past only made him sad now, knowing Karma had moved on with is life.

"So that's it? You're their lackey now?" Karma accused, anger flashing within his peach eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you." Nagisa forced himself to say as he brushed past Karma. He headed swiftly for the door and wiped tears away from his face with the back of his hand.

"Tch!" Karma balled his hands into fists and stormed out of the library, consumed by fury. Those assholes pushing Nagisa around would pay once and for all. As he sped through the hallways, he noticed a upperclasman picking on an E class student. This type of bullying was not uncommon but it made Karma's blood boil hotter. He turned his rage onto the upperclassman, using him as a practice dummy for when he would chase after Timothy and Jacob.

The upperclassman deserved the beating anyways, since he had been picking on an inferior student. Karma knew he was justified in his actions and was still smirked proudly as he ambled into his homeroom classroom. He paused upon seeing a flustered Nagisa speaking to Kensaku Ono. Karma knew Ono often lost patience with Nagisa, and this conversation already seemed to be tense.

"You're an unteachable brat." Kensaku Ono stated, driving an invisible arrow made of derogatory words into Nagisa's heart. Karma felt another fire spark within his heart that made him want to tear his teachers head off. He swallowed his fury, reminding himself that Kensaku Ono was on his side.

"Hey. Teach. A upperclassman was beating a kid up from class E. I beat the bastard up." Karma announced with a snarky, egotistical smirk on his face. He wanted recognition for his good  deed and wanted to draw the teachers attention away from Nagisa who looked as if he were about to cry.

"What?" Kensaku sputtered, horrified at the thought of Karma beating up a proper student. Nagisa glanced to Karma, then scurried out of the classroom, his hands balled into fists. "You did what!?" Kensaku repeated, irritation appearing on his face.

"The spoiled, gutless upperclassman was beating on a lower stationed student. I think I heard a crack when I pulled his arm so as long as you smooth everything out with-" Karma began to ramble, lifting one hand in the air.

"This is not acceptable, Karma! I am going to have to have you expelled for this!" Kensaku exclaimed, and grabbed Karma's wrist. Karma gasped with surprise, caught off guard by the touch and words of the teacher he admired.

"You're kidding! The guy deserved it!" Karma insisted the whole way to the headmasters office.

Apparently, Karma really fucked up this time. No amount of mischevious charm, nor vigilanti justice could squirm him out of a suspension, especially when the parents of the stuck up upperlcassman arrived to the school. There was nothing Karma could say. 

First Nagisa turned his back on him and now Kensaku downright betrayed him. Karma was pissed. He was going to wreck Kensaku's office the first chance he got, and beat Timothy and Jacob up.

Suspension be damned.              

 


	2. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finds his life spiraling into into a tumultuous storm. He begins to experience dark feelings and contemplates suicide. 
> 
> Will arriving at Kunugigaoka Junior High class 3-E give him a reason to want to live again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by saying that I fully realize you readers might be a little confused when you first begin to read this chapter. However, I have to ask you to trudge through, because your questions will be answered. And, if your questions were not answered in the fanfiction, you may ask me through the comment section.l
> 
> From what I understand through the character wikipedia section, Karma abandoned Nagisa and that Nagisa's mother is verbally abusive and the cause of his inferiority complex. Did I discern that right? I am also aware that the manga more or less pushes Nagisa towards Kaede. While I am not against this pairing, I think that this is an oversight on the author's part because the Karma and Nagisa relationship pairing screams volumes in every way possible. I also understand that Karma and Nagisa's friendship remains rather tense and distant for awhile. I am going to try to incorporate these themes, while doing what the author neglected to do, which is to put the two boys in more then just a platonic relationship. 
> 
> There is another thing that I want to point out. As you are reading this chapter, you will notice that some of the scenes sound familiar, as if they were taken right from the Anime. They did. I wrote out specific scenes that I felt are important to not only this fanfiction, but understanding Nagisa and how he might feel at the time. I can not take credit for these scenes, obviously but I did painstakingly more or less copy them onto the computer. That took longer then I imagined, and the next chapter will be some of the same but better. 
> 
> So once again, I do not own the characters and I do not want money for this. Please, no money. 
> 
> As a last note, there are a couple of situations that might be a bit on the inappropriate side. If you think I should increase the rating of the story, please let me know and I will. It is my opinion though that none of the current content warrant a higher rating. Just a meager warning that hey, we're totally in PG-13 waters, if not a tad higher. Although, I've seen the animated movies that claim to be PG-13 but they're so totally not PG-13 in any way shape or form. The amount of sexual references, innuendos, and other adult themes are not lost on me in those movies. I find it shameful. However, that's not relevant to my fanfiction. So. 
> 
> Just try to enjoy the story here and do not cry too much. There will be light within the darkness soon!

**Mine**

**Chapter 2: Without You**

 

“Unruly? What do you mean, _unruly_?” Hiromi shouted furiously at the man in front of her, who flinched back.

“Your daughter assaulted a judge!” The man, Mr. Burlow exclaimed, face contorting with his own fury.

“There must be some mistake. He— _she_ is a proper  young lady!” Hiromi argued, waving her arms for emphasis towards Nagisa, who sat primly on a chair.

“Make no mistake. That girl is a menace to our society. She _knifed_ him!” Mr. Burlow yelled, and pointed an accusing finger in Nagisa’s direction.

“That’s preposterous! Nagisa is a weak child, unable to harm anyone.” Hiromi scoffed, unwilling to believe that Judge Cullens was being hauled away by an ambulance as they spoked.

_Weak. Judge Cullens thought that of me too_.  Nagisa thought, keeping head hung low and mouth shut. Nagisa knew that the wisest decision available to him was to remain quiet. _I told you I did not want to be here, Mom_. He said nothing as the adults argued back and forth with each other.

 

_Earlier that morning_ :

 

“Wake up, Nagisa!” Hiromi demanded, her serious tone ripping Nagisa away from a dream about Karma. Nagisa cracked his eyes open and let out a tired grunt. He peered at the alarm clock Hiromi had already shut off.

5:00 a.m.

Another groan left Nagisa’s mouth, exhibiting his frustration at realizing he only slept for _four_ hours _._

“Do not make those noises at me. You go shower, shave, and—no, no. I don’t trust you to do it right. Come here.” Hiromi commanded, and yanked a half asleep Nagisa out of the comfort and warmth of his own bed.

“Ugh! Mother, I can undress by myself!” Nagisa complained as Hiromi tugged the nightgown off of his little body. Nagisa flushed red and threw his hands over his exposed penis. Hiromi pursed her lips disapprovingly upon seeing Nagisa’s morning wood. She opened her mouth to berate him for being a pervert. Nagisa’s blue eyes spoke volumes. _Please don’t reprimand me over this. I am just as humiliated as you are_.

“Not quick enough.” Hiromi said and half dragged Nagisa into the bathroom. Nagisa stumbled after her. He was relieved that she did not mention his dream-induced erection. Hiromi ripped the shower curtain aside and twisted the knob. Hiromi then turned to Nagisa who looked as if he were ready to bolt out of the room.

“No.” Nagisa spoke up, and tried hard to mask the fear he felt bubbling into his stomach from showing on his face. Hiromi narrowed her eyes and lunged for Nagisa. Nagisa spun on his heels, quick as a fleeing bunny.  

“Get back here!” Hiromi yelled, caught Nagisa’s arm. She pulled her flailing son to the shower, and shoved him inside of the tub. Nagisa yelped.

“It’s cold!” Nagisa whined, and tried to cover himself from the water droplets raining down on him.

“Of course it’s cold! You haven’t been showering with warm water, have you?” Hiromi asked, yanking Nagisa close to her by his hair. He made a noise of pain and squinted his eyes shut to keep the falling water from piercing his eyes.

“N-no! Of course n-not.” Nagisa muttered unconvincingly, trembling from both cold and terror.

“We have been over this, Nagisa. Warm water dries your skin out! You can not win the pageant if you look like an alligator.” Hiromi shouted, venting her anger out on him.

“I’m s-sorry, Mother.” Nagisa whimpered, knowing any other sentence would continue to fuel her anger. Hiromi sighed irritably and began to wash Nagisa’s long, blue hair. Nagisa kept his eyes closed, and trembled. _This has to be inappropriate at my age_. Nagisa thought as his mother’s fingers massaged the waterfall mist conditioner into his thick hair.

“You better not mess this day up for me. You’re to bring home first place and not a medal underneath it.” Hiromi told Nagisa, and soaped her hands up to thoroughly wash him.

“I understand— _ah_!”  Nagisa squealed, and jumped. “Don’t touch me there!” Nagisa yelped, and tried to bat his mother’s hands away from his body.

“I’ve told you the horrors about dick cheese. I will not let you ever develop that.” Hiromi said and continued to paw at his manhood.

“Ow! Mother that—no, _don’t_! _Stop_! Stop, stop, stop!” Nagisa shouted, horrified that he _felt_ something from her wet, professional hands.

“Stop squirming, Nagisa! I am your mother and I will wash you if I so please!” Hiromi reprimanded Nagisa and mercilessly scrubbed each inch and crevice of Nagisa’s lithe body.

“MOTHER!!!”  

_Present_ :

_That was so humiliating_. Nagisa thought, his face red from shame.

The adults were still arguing. Nagisa had not moved from the chair, nor had he said anything. Nagisa was not even listening to them anymore. He had started to tune them out within the first five minutes of the quarrel to reflect on how today had turned out so wrong.

_I did not want to do any of this_. Nagisa repeated to himself, as he leaned back in the chair in exasperation. None of it. _The cold shower, the premature shaving, the dress I can’t breathe in...and this shady building. She just cares about herself_. Nagisa grumbled to himself childishly. All of a sudden, Hiromi yanked on his hair to gain his attention.

“Did you do it?” Hiromi asked, anger making her eyes flare red. Nagisa blinked innocently at her.

“What?” Nagisa questioned, feigning ignorance.

“STAB HIM! Did you stab him?” Hiromi shouted at him, for her patience had run dry with him hours ago. Nagisa knew he should tell her what she wanted to hear. There was no sane reason to tell her the ugly truth.

“I did.” Nagisa admitted, a proud smile resting on his pale face. Hiromi stared at Nagisa, trying to figure out if he was stupidly fucking with her or if he was serious. Hiromi decided that Nagisa was telling the truth. She groaned in disgust and pushed him away from her. Nagisa knew she was going to rant and rave all night long but he did not care;

That bastard Cullen’s got what he deserved.

_One hour ago:_

 

“Before the judging begins, I would like to meet with each contestant personally and privately.” Judge Cullens announced. Hiromi’s eyes widened with surprise. Normally, the judges did not ask to bring children away from their parents.

This was a new pageant though, with judges who did not know of Nagisa’s true gender. If they had, Nagisa, much to his joy, would have been banned from competing in the pageant.

“May I see contestant number five, please?” Judge Cullens asked, and looked around the room for the blue haired girl with the somber charm.

“You’re supposed to start with number one.” Judge Barlow whispered, but Cullens ignored him.

“That’s you, Nagisa. Go!” Hiromi said and gave Nagisa a push towards the stage.

“I do not like this.” Nagisa muttered, voicing his concerns about disappearing with a man he did not know.

“Oh, shut up and go! This isn’t about you.” Hiromi snapped, and gave Nagisa another reckless push. Nagisa sighed, and reluctantly traveled to the stage.

“This way.” Cullens instructed Nagisa, and guided him behind the curtain, down some stairs, and to a hallway.

“Uhm, Sir. Is this appropriate? I have been to pageants before and the judges never took us away from our parents like this.” Nagisa spoke up, and tried to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that if he retreated now, his mother would never let him hear the end of it.

_What, you thought he was going to rape you? He’s a beauty pageant judge, not a pedophile_! Nagisa imagined his mother reprimanding him, and making him feel stupid. Nagisa tried to swallow his nervousness down and promptly ignored his aching feet that were crammed into golden high heels.

“Come this way.” Cullens said and gestured to the last door on the right. Nagisa paused, and hated how every instinct he had was screaming at him to run. _Mother would be furious if I bailed_. Nagisa shuddered and walked into the room without a second thought. “Good, child.” Cullens praised in a patronizing tone and shut the door behind them. Nagisa frowned at the praise, for it sent a shudder down his spine.

_I do not think I like this guy_. Nagisa thought to himself and watched the man warily.

 “Your mother seems to be living vicariously through you. If you did not bring home the prize money, and the golden medal, would she make your life a living hell?” Cullens wondered as he advanced on Nagisa who took hurried steps backwards. “Well, what if I told you that there was a way to convince me that you deserve the medal?”

_I should have ran_. Nagisa realized as his stomach tightened with fear. He could see that there was no light in Cullens eyes. There was only black.

“You do want that medal, don’t you? For your mother?” Cullens inquired. Nagisa backed up against the wall, and knew he was stuck. He stared at Cullens with guarded eyes, and nodded. “Then there is but a small price for you to pay to win your mother’s love.” Cullens told the young boy. Nagisa trembled, hating the devilish smirk the man was expressing on his face.

“What do you want from me?” Nagisa asked, although he feared that he already knew the answer.

“Everything.” Cullens replied, and dug his fingers into Nagisa’s soft hair and tugged his head to the side. Nagisa gasped, and tensed up. Cullens pressed his face against Nagisa’s neck and inhaled the scent of farm grown strawberries. He let out a noise of satisfaction and then buried his nose into Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa trembled harder, feeling as if his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

_Mother wants that trophy more than anything. If I let him do whatever it is that he wants to do to me, I might be able to show mom that I am not completely worthless_. Nagisa told himself in an attempt to keep himself from freaking the fuck out.

“You smell wonderful. I can’t wait to see what you look like underneath these frills and lace.” Cullens whispered huskily against Nagisa’s ear.

_He wants to see me naked!?_ Nagisa thought in alarm as he began to feel sick over being put in such a position. If Hiromi was not so obsessed with winning, she might have realized that letting her young son disappear with a forty year old man was not a good idea.

“Do not worry, I will be quick. Then you can show your mom the golden trophy, equip with a matching tiara.” Cullens murmured as he pressed Nagisa up against the wall. Nagisa froze, torn between wanting to save himself and please his mother.

_What should I do? He’s a bad man. Would I be a bad son for ruining this day for my mom_? Nagisa wondered, and tried not to yip with surprise as Cullens started to roam over his body, clothed in a brilliant blue and gold Victorian dress.

“Let’s just see what’s underneath this skirt.” Cullens said, and began to bunch up the thick dress. Nagisa panted with fear for himself, and for the shame his mother would face if yet another pageant judge discovered his true identity. Nagisa watched the skirt be lift higher, and higher. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his cheek.

_I do not think I can do this, Mom_. Nagisa fretted, and pushed the invasive hands away from him. Cullens eyes flashed with anger. He grabbed Nagisa who squealed, and threw him on to the nearby desk. Nagisa’s luscious hair fell around his shoulders and splayed on to the desk.

“You little wench! Do you think you are the first to resist me?” Cullens growled as he pounced on Nagisa, and pressed him against the desk. Nagisa whimpered, and writhed against Cullens. “You just lost your chance at first place, and the more you resist me, the lower your rank will be.” Cullens warned Nagisa, who stilled from a chilling realization.

_Cullens planned to hurt me from the start. Even if I had let him do as he pleased to me, he never would have just handed the trophy to me because this is what he does. He exploits and manipulates young girls into behaving for him, so that he can steal their virginity and not get caught_. Nagisa felt terror induced tears gather in the corners of his eyes, knowing he was about to lose more than just his virginity.

A hard knee forced Nagisa’s legs apart, just before a hand began to scrunch the dress up again. Cullens pressed himself against Nagisa and whispered into his ear. Nagisa flushed red from the crude words. Nagisa scanned his immediate area to see if anything was in grabbing distance.

_A knife_! Nagisa reached for the knife while rustling noises occurred behind him. Nagisa’s fingertips touched cool steel _. I almost have it_! Nagisa stretched his arm with more fervor. Just as the knife became in Nagisa’s reach, Cullens rubbed himself against Nagisa’s behind. Startled, Nagisa accidentally pushed the knife just out of his reach. _No_! Nagisa saw his one chance at saving himself disappearing before his eyes.

“If you scream, I will hurt you.” Cullens warned Nagisa, oblivious to the nearby knife. He yanked Nagisa’s bottom undergarments off, and grabbed his hips. Nagisa felt his heart pound harder with the knowledge that imminent danger was near.

_I have to do something but what_? Nagisa wondered urgently, and searched his memories for an answer. He remembered many things. Only one memory stood out amongst the rest. The other day, Hiromi had broken her high heel. The broken piece looked sharp enough to stab someone with. Nagisa frantically lifted his right leg up, curling it behind him. He reached for the shoe, knowing he was running out of time. Cullens breath was hot against his neck, making him panic more.   _Mother, I am sorry but I choose me_! Nagisa shouted within his mind as he smashed the heel of the shoe against the desk.

A sickening crack sounded. Wood and plastic splintered. Nagisa twisted as much as he could and desperately shoved the jagged piece of the high heel stick into Cullen’s body. Nagisa wrenched himself free of Cullens and desperately scrambled out of the room. 

“Augh! You bitch!” Cullens shouted after Nagisa who did not look back.

Nagisa bolted through the curtain, and hopped off the stage and into the little crowd of conversing people. Nagisa spotted his mom and rushed to her and ran behind her while Cullens appeared on stage, still shouting obscenities.

“What did you do!?” Hiromi shouted accusingly, whirling around to face Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled proudly.

_Present:_

 

“You are so selfish. How did I even birth such a selfish child?” Hiromi muttered grudgingly, and entered her house. Nagisa followed her and immediately bent over—placing one hand on the wall to steady himself as he pulled the high heels off of his feet. “Do you have any idea how much your costume cost me? Let alone your shoes you so callously broke to stab a judge?” Hiromi continued to grumble, her voice surprisingly low and full of disappointment.

“I am sorry, Mother.” Nagisa repeated, in the same monotone voice he adopted just for the insincere apology he had to recite multiple times throughout the day.

“No, you’re not. You have not lost that proud smirk ever since you bolted through those curtains. You’re proud of what you did, nevermind that the police got involved and looked down on me as a mother.” Hiromi growled as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Nagisa looked at his foot, and frowned at the visible blisters on it that had been tormenting him for the last couple of days. He tenderly rubbed his foot and wondered if a warm bath would soothe the blistering pain making his soles feel as if they were on fire.

_What can I say? That he was going to rape me and any other girl he could get his grubby palms on? That because you are so obsessed with turning me into someone I’m not that I am overjoyed that there will be no more future pageants_?  Nagisa silently recounted the lines he could say.

“You’ve ruined everything. I do not want to see you for the rest of the night, you ungrateful brat.” Hiromi said, and stalked into the kitchen. Nagisa let out a sigh and wandered into the bathroom to soak his feet in warm water.

_If rescuing myself and other children makes me selfish, I will accept the label_. Nagisa thought indignantly as he locked the bathroom door so Hiromi could not walk in on him. Once the tub was full with enough, Nagisa sat on the rim of the tub and submerged his feet into the warmth. _Please do not be mad at me for long, Mother. I did not rebel against you just to spite you. I hope you’ll figure that out_.

From the living room, Nagisa straightened up upon hearing his mother’s voice. She was talking to someone—Nagisa never heard the front door open so he was sure she was using her cellphone—about him. Nagisa felt his spirit fall as he heard her tell someone that he was a difficult, lazy child.

_Does everyone have to know how worthless I am_? Nagisa wondered morosely, with a heavy heart. He listened in on Hiromi’s conversation. He caught bits and pieces of it, none of which was anything positive about him. As upsetting as it was for him to hear his mother talk about him like that to someone else, it was worse to hear her cry.

Suddenly Nagisa felt as if he had failed her. Guilt began to gnaw at him as he second guessed his selfish choice. _If I had let him touch me, mother wouldn’t be crying right now_. Nagisa thought and let his pent up emotions overflow from the corners of his eyes. _Mom doesn’t deserve a son like me. I…I should have been a girl_. Nagisa felt the familiar wave of dark inferiority wash over him _. I should have let him rape me_.

The troubling thoughts weighed Nagisa down, and made him hate himself more then he already did. Nagisa stood up, drained the tub, and dried his feet with a towel. He wrapped the cloth around his waist and ventured into his room. Nagisa walked to the closet and opened it.

Within the closet were nightgowns, and a couple of poorly hidden pajama outfits that Nagisa had bought for himself. He stared at the articles of clothes for a long time, debating over whether to grab one of the nightgowns, or the simple pajama outfits.

_I am so sorry, Mom. I am not the child you wanted. Instead, I’m selfish_. Nagisa thought and pressed the pajama outfit against his face as his shoulders trembled. He cried, hating that he couldn’t ever make his mom happy. _I am a selfish, selfish child_.

Nagisa let himself fall back against his bed and let out a distraught sigh.

_All of those hours I practiced to win that pageant are wasted now_.

. . .

 

The morning sun’s rays warmed Nagisa’s body and illuminated the otherwise unnoticeable boy. He stared at the sky apathetically, seeing not a single cloud in the sky. He shifted uncomfortably in his new, pristine uniform and tried to ignore the heated stares his fellow students were piercing him with. Nagisa turned his gaze to the ground, and hoped that the shuttle would arrive soon.

Today Nagisa was going to attend his first day at Kunugigaoka, classroom E-3. A frown—the same frown Nagisa had been wearing since Karma abandoned him remained ever present on his face. He was just thirteen years old and already his future looked pessimistically bleak.

Kunugigaoka junior high, Class E-3 was the end of the line for troublesome students. The students that attended class E-3 were kids that the world had gave up on for varying reasons. Nagisa had heard rumors of a student clawing his way back to the main campus after attending class E-3. He did not believe it. Nagisa knew class E-3 was just a room where children could be baby sat until something even worse occurred in their already miserable lives.

The children from the main campus, including many teachers looked down on students attending class in E-3. It was not uncommon to hear about kids committing suicide or going to prison because they had no future in E-3 and little to no support from peers, or adults. Nagisa could easily imagine why previous students of E-3 had committed suicide. He was about at that point himself.

As the shuttle arrived and opened its doors, the students life gave up on filed into the motor vehicle one after another. Nagisa followed them inside and thought about the day he turned his back on Karma. Nagisa knew Karma had been reaching out for him. That was obvious. Nagisa fled. Some days Nagisa regretted his choice to run away from Karma.  _Karma would have just left me again_.  A petty justification. One that brought him more sorrow because in his heart he knew the real reason he ran away from Karma’s extended hand.

Nagisa felt betrayed by Karma’s choice to step out of his life. Nagisa had thought that they would be friends forever, yet Karma left him so easily. Worse, Karma had spent his days without Nagisa acting as if they had not been friends in the first place, making Nagisa experience bitterness. _Did I mean nothing to him_? Nagisa wondered as he sat down in an empty seat and pressed his head against the window and tried to ignore the hurt plaguing his heart. _You were my first, and only friend_.

“Excuse me, may I sit here?” A cheerful, familiar voice asked. Nagisa turned his gaze to meet a familiar petite girl with aqua colored hair.

“Kaede?” Nagisa questioned, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Kaede laughed sheepishly and sat beside Nagisa. “I uh, you know, do not like school as much as you do so I am surprised to see you.” Kaede admitted, clasping her hands together.

“You always seem to have your life together, though. Are you sure you’re not just here to cheer people up?” Nagisa wondered aloud, for he was unable to comprehend how Kaede could become a fuck-up like himself. She was a polite, cheery girl who liked to help out those in need, yet she was on her way to a classroom that would not give her a future, if the past was anything to go by.

“No, no. My grades are embarrassing. May I cheat off of you later? I know you’re brilliant.” Kaede said, with a short, forced chuckle.

They knew of each other. They didn’t know each other.

“Brilliant?” Nagisa scoffed, unable to believe that he was actually being praised. “My mother thinks I am worthless.” Nagisa stated bitterly, and flicked his eyes to the window. He was too upset to care that he relayed a personal problem to another person. Kaede’s eyes widened at the seriousness of Nagisa’s confession and quieted for a few moments.

“My family is disappointed in me too. I hope to return to the main campus within a year to show them that there is still hope for me. I want to help you too, if you let me.” Kaede said, and peeked at Nagisa to see if he would open up to her or remain shut off from the world.

“Why?” Nagisa asked, turning his attention back to her. “We are not friends.” Nagisa pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew Kaede was a gentle, positive soul. What he did not know was why she would want to help him, when he was the loser of the class in every way possible.

“We could be.” Kaede murmured hopefully. Nagisa was stunned at her open invitation.

“I think you’ll just be wasting your time.” Nagisa said, and turned away from her again. He did not know how to respond to her appropriately, so it was easier for him to just avoid her warm gaze.

“How about we just see where life takes us?” Kaede suggested, seeing that her invitation to friendship was not going to be so easily accepted. For better or worse, Nagisa was guarded.

“Okay.” Nagisa agreed, and watched the greenery pass by.

“Good! Then, uhm. May I play with your hair? I think that I could bring life to it since it’s not up in a pony tail.” Kaede offered kindly, since at this rate, Nagisa truly looked like a young woman.

“Uh. Yeah?” Nagisa muttered with uncertainty. Kaede smiled and ran her fingers through Nagisa’s hair to see what she would be working with.

“Oh, your hair is so thick and soft. What’s your secret?” Kaede enthused, captivated by Nagisa’s hair that girls only dreamed of having. Nagisa flushed red and balled his hands into fists.

“Cold water?” Nagisa suggested, unsure of what he could tell her. He felt her hands traverse through his hair, and silently thanked the universe that she had a gentle touch, unlike his mother.

“No way. Don’t joke like that, it’s not funny. What conditioner do you use?” Kaede inquired curiously as she scrunched up his hair, and began twisting it.

“It’s, uhm…ah, you’d just laugh.” Nagisa muttered, feeling more warmth rise to his cheeks. He shifted his knees together out of nervousness. A girl usually did not sit this close to him, nor had they fumbled with his hair before.

“I promise I will not laugh. I am totally jealous of your hair, here and it smells so good! I want your secret.” Kaede insisted, and kept his hair in place with one hand while her other hand dug in her purse for a hair tie. Nagisa quietly debated the pro’s and cons of informing her that he was forced to use women’s hair care conditioners because his mom did not want him smelling like a young man.

“My mother buys the bath products. They’re a bunch of cherry blossom scented items, and anything to do with rain or flowers…I actually think the stuff is as organic as she can find it.” Nagisa muttered, ashamed that he did not smell like Axe or Old Spice.

“Really? I think that’s cool. I’ll have to look into the products sometime.” Kaede said, and finished bunching Nagisa’s hair up.

“You think so?” Nagisa looked to her, feeling as if some of the tenseness between them had faded.

“Yeah. You should look at your hair when you get a chance. I made it similar to mine so that you too can have cute cat ears.” Kaede told him, and dug into her purse to find a small mirror. “Here.” Kaede offered the mirror to Nagisa. Nagisa grabbed the mirror and  looked at himself—something he normally avoided doing because all he saw himself as was a failure. He had to admit, the unique pig tails were cute. _Mother would approve_. Nagisa thought, and figured he might be able to earn back some favor with her when he returned home with this girly hairstyle.

“Thank you, Kaede.” Nagisa murmured.

_Maybe life in 3-E will not be as hellish as I imagined it would be_.

. . .

 

The very first day at Kunugigaoka junior high school Nagisa learned that an alien was planning to destroy Earth within a year. The aforementioned alien also destroyed most of the moon, leaving a half crescent in the night sky. The destruction of the moon destroyed the concept of eclipses, and kept the night perpetually dark. The days were shorter as well, although the school board refused to acknowledge that.

Nagisa had thought all of that was the worst of the news. He was wrong. Nagisa found out that the alien had requested to educate children.  More particularly, Nagisa’s class. And, the students were somehow expected to assassinate the alien.

Junior high students were expected to assassinate an alien that no government could defeat, even with their hidden, advanced technologies. Nagisa hoped this was a cruel joke.

It was not.

Little did he know that his life was about to change tremendously.

First, Ryoma Terasake, Takuya Muramatsu and Taisei Yoshida approached Nagisa in the classroom, while Korosensei, the alien was away.

“Yo, Nagisa. Look alive little man. Time to put our money where our mouth is. Let’s get this done.” Ryoma said, referring to an earlier conversation they had where he coerced Nagisa to agree to a dangerous assassination attempt on Korosensei’s life. Nagisa nodded grimly and followed the taller boys outside where they deliberated about their next plan of action.

“When his guard is down, that’s when we make our move.” Ryoma decided, holding the alien repellent knife up, towards Nagisa’s face. “Well, at least you do.” Ryoma corrected himself. Nagisa’s uncertain face became awash with nervousness that matched the tightness in his stomach.

“Yeah, about that, I—“ Nagisa started in a soft, unsure voice. Ryoma got in Nagisa’s face.

“Don’t start! We’ve been over this.” Ryoma bellowed, intimidating Nagisa. “If you’re worried about your transcript, then wake up dude! We’re 3-E. Everyone expects us to be thugs and murderers anyways.” Ryoma pointed out, while Nagisa looked away from him. “You know what E stands for, right? End of the line. You think they shuttle us up this mountain every day for the view? Sorry to burst your bubble man but society does not want us.” Ryoma pointed out their dire situation and clapped an arm around Nagisa’s shoulders.

A small gasp left Nagisa’s mouth as he felt himself be pulled against Ryoma. “When do nobodies like us have a shot at the kind of cash at stake here? This is our one way ticket out of the boonies! No guts no glory. Let this be your moment to shine. Man up. Go make a name for yourself.” Ryoma told Nagisa as he rummaged through his own pocket and dug out a peach colored sack. He dropped it into Nagisa’s hands. “Best of luck.” Ryoma chuckled and walked away with his friends.

Nagisa looked at the small pouch in his hands. _I do not want to do this, but I do not have a choice_. Nagisa thought, and recalled how mean his previous classmates were back at the main campus. They whispered about him as if he couldn’t hear them, saying how they thought that it was messed up that they knew such a loser.

They were right though—at least, Nagisa thought they were. _I am an abject failure at everything I do. The world would be better off without me, and Korosensei_. Nagisa told himself, and felt a surge of sadness ripple through him. He could not beat himself up too much because Korosensei returned then, and boasted about how awesome he was. Nagisa knew the alien was more interesting than he was. The alien had confidence, and was a true leader. _Everything I am not_. Nagisa admitted to himself, despite the heart-wrenching pain of familiar failure his heart experienced.

After reliving another bad memory of his homeroom teacher telling him he was worthless, Nagisa clenched his hands into fists for he realized something. _I can do this. I have an advantage. I am as invisible to him as everyone else_. He felt resolve fill his body.

All of the pain he had felt, all of the people he let down…all of it would disappear in just one moment. All he had to do was blow himself, and Korosensei up.

As soon as Nagisa saw that Korosensei’s guard was down, he marched towards the now pink teacher who was distracted by another student. Nagisa’s eyes turned blank as he swiftly swung the green knife at Korosensei—a diversion, it was.

“What did I say about thinking outside of the box?” Korosensei asked as he plucked the knife from Nagisa’s hand, using a tissue as a glove.

_Alright then, here goes nothing_. Nagisa thought and let himself fall against Korosensei with his arms outstretched. A melancholy smile tortured his face, for he knew that everything good and bad would end in this moment. Korosensei saw the grenade at the last minute and gasped. Ryoma pressed the button and the grenade went off.

There was a huge flash of light, and dust scattered about the classroom. The students were a mix of jeers and cheers.

Nagisa opened his eyes and found himself encased in a cocoon. He numbly pushed himself up and broke out of the membrane, letting out a small breath.

“I am going to go out on a limb and assume that you did not see this coming.” Korosensei guessed as his face turned blackish red while he hovered against the ceiling. He was pissed. Nagisa, like the other students, trembled with blatant fear. The alien bastard survived a surprise grenade launch, and now he appeared as though he were about to unleash hell on them all. As if to prove that point, Korosensei left and returned with the nameplates of the bullies families. His pitch black face was absolutely terrifying.

“We got rights you know, we’re just defending ourselves!” Ryoma shouted as he pointed at Korosensei who lit up with a red circle.

“Of course. I know that. I am not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me. No, no no.” Korosensei tsked and ruffled Nagisa’s hair. “As a matter of fact, Nagisa gets full marks for technique. His composure was simply outstanding.” Korosensei added as he continued to fondly stroke Nagisa’s soft hair. “However, none of you cared if he was injured.” Korosensei pointed out. The three bullies looked away with shame in their eyes. “Not even Nagisa himself it seems. Students with that attitude are not worthy to assassinate anyone. You must believe yourself worthy of your target. That means taking pride in what you do, in yourselves and each other. All of you are more then the sums of your part.” Korosensei explained, wagging a tentacle around.

Slowly, and dumbfounded, Nagisa rubbed his head, where Korosensei’s tentacle had been. Chewed out at mach twenty. Reassured by a tentacle man. It’s a bizarre education but one I think is starting to grow on me. I guess when you spend your whole life invisible, well its something to feel like you’re being seen. Nagisa thought as he stared at Korosensei with awe. He could not remember the last time he felt such warmth from a human being. For him to feel affection from a alien that wants to destroy the Earth, Nagisa knew he must be desperate or crazy.

Yet, the warmth in his heart did not lie. Korosensei gave him something that no one had before; Recognition.

The next incident that changed Nagisa’s point of view happened when he happened upon a conversation between Korosensei told Tomohito Sugino.

“Your shoulders are significantly less flexible then your idols, I’m afraid.” Korosensei told Tomohito.  

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Tomohito asked, challenging Korosensei.

“That the famous Arita fast ball that you are trying so hard to copy is just simply never going to be.” Korosensie informed the wanna be baseball player.

 Nagisa gasped and saw Tomohito’s face fall and knew he couldn’t be silent when a teacher was being cruel to another person. He clutched his fingers against the palms of his hand.

“That’s not fair.” Nagisa protested, and continued in a pained voice, “You don’t know. How could you? That’s ridiculous. You can’t just—“

“Look, don’t worry about it.” Tomohito told Nagisa, who was shaking with the pent up frustration he had carried on his shoulders for the last year. Nagisa’s head was bowed, but the fury and pain he felt was visible in the way he trembled.

“I get it, why bother? We’re just E class, right?” Nagisa muttered bitterly, and then lifted his head up to meet Korosensei’s gaze. “We’re just a bunch of losers and lost causes!” Nagisa exclaimed, repeating what everyone had told not just him, but the rest of E class.

They were all the rejects of society. They had nothing to offer the world. That was how they felt. That was how they were perceived. None of that meant that they had to like the truth, though. Tomohito stared at Nagisa with awe that the petite blunette was defending him—and that he felt passionately about people. He looked away sadly just as quick, knowing he too was a failure. A loser. He would never be able to imitate his idol.

“You misunderstand me. I base this entirely on first hand experience.” Korosensei stated and held up a newspaper. “First hand experience!” Korosensei gushed, while Nagisa and Tomohito dawned horrified looks on their faces.

“What’s wrong with you?” The boys exclaimed in unison.

“I got his autograph!” Korosensei gushed, and held up another piece of paper with Arita’s name on it.

“You still got his autograph after you assaulted him!?” Nagisa asked, speckledorfed. He placed a hand on his head, not able to figure this callous tentacle monster out.

“Unbelievable right?” Korosensei cried, fond of the memory. Nagisa let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes as he tried to figure the blubbering monster out.

“He’s right. Some of us are born with talent.” Tomohito began, catching Nagisa’s interest. Nagisa turned to face his new friend. “Others, not so much.” Tomohito lamented, grudgingly accepting that he might never be famous like his idol while Korosensei continued to blubber nonsense in the background.

“Talent is relative.” Korosensei suddenly spoke up and wrapped some of his yellow tentacles around Tomohito’s wrist and body. “Arita’s wrists and elbows aren’t as flexible as yours. Like I said, these tentacles don’t lie. With practice, you could become just a good a player, if not better. Besides.” Korosensei placed another tentacle on Tomohito’s shoulder. “Why settle for being an imitation? Next time, try assassinating me in your own style.” With that said, Korosensei turned his back towards the decrepit school and walked away, leaving both boys stunned.

“More flexible, huh? I never realized.” Tomohito muttered and clasped a hand over the other one. “How about that? My own style.” Tomohito said with a small, thoughtful smile. Nagisa looked to Korosensei and for the first time in forever, he felt the corners of his mouth tug into a small smile. He ran after Korosensei.

“Excuse me, Sir!” Nagisa called after Korosensei as he tried to catch up to him. Korosensei paused at the double doors and turned to face Nagisa. “Did you really fly all the way to New York just to give Sugino a piece of advice?”

“Why not? I am his teacher.” Korosensei replied, as if the answer to Nagisa’s question should have been obvious.

“Well, it’s just that most teachers I know wouldn’t go that far for a student and I mean here you are planning to destroy the planet by the time we graduate and all that.” Nagisa explained, and recalled how he had been called an _unteachable brat_ by his last homeroom teacher.

“Nagisa, the details are not important but let’s just say that I am here to make good on a promise. One I don’t take lightly.” Korosensei began, while Nagisa stared up at him with a tinge of awe. Korosensei picked Nagisa’s notebook up and started to make marks on it in red ink. “Earth will be destroyed yes, but my first priority is to you and your classmates.” Korosensei promised and revealed the notebooks content that had no major grammar mistakes, and that had a great ending. “Nothing beats giving you kids the credit you are due.”

“Korosensei.” Nagisa murmured in a fond voice as he took back his notebook.

_Maybe there are teachers that could make me want to learn and live again_.

. . .

 

_I should have died. At the very least, I should have been badly burnt_. Nagisa realized as he sat on the shuttle bus and recalled the events of the day _. I was prepared to die, not even for the world. I just…there was no future for me. Everything was pointless. But…Korosensei…he_ …the tentacle monster hell bent on destroying the Earth encased Nagisa into a thick yellowish membrane to protect him from the effects of the grenade. Nagisa was still stunned as he replayed the events over and over in his head. _Korosensei, the alien I was trying to murder, saved my life_. The idea was so profound.

These thoughts gravitated back to Hiromi, who had yet to ask _why_ Nagisa stabbed Judge Cullens. Hiromi had instantly assumed that Nagisa’s act of violence was done in rebellious spite of the pageant that he did not want to attend in the first place. Since Hiromi was not completely wrong, Nagisa had not bothered to correct her. Nagisa also feared that his mother simply would not believe him about how Cullens tried to assault him.

“You’re deep in thought.” Kaede commented, with a discerning eye. She had been watching Nagisa think and furrow his eyebrows together for the last couple of minutes.  Nagisa broke out of his thoughts and flicked his eyes to Kaede.

“Yeah. I was thinking about how Korosensei saved my life today.” Nagisa told her, his left elbow pressed against the glass, with his hand clutching his hand.

“He did, didn’t he?” Kaede nodded thoughtfully, recalling the memory. “I am glad he did. I was really worried that those jerks would get you hurt.” Kaede admitted, setting her hands on her cheeks. Nagisa stared at her with surprise.

“You were worried about me?” Nagisa inquired, unable to hide the shock that had settled in his eyes.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Kaede asked, as if the most natural thing in the world was for her to care for him. Nagisa shifted with uncertainty. All of a sudden, people that cared for him were coming out of the shadows, blindsiding him. But why?

“Well, I am in class 3-E.” Nagisa muttered, as if that should make him undeserving of friends.

“As am I. So, that’s all the more reason we need to stick together. We have to claw our way back to the main campus and show everyone who thought we were worthless wrong.” Kaede explained, and straightened her back out. She gently clasped her hand over Nagisa’s. “From now on, I am here for you, even if your mother, and the rest of the world isn’t.”

Kaede’s gentle words slid right past Nagisa’s wall of doubt and fears, and laid themselves over Nagisa’s heart like a home-made blanket. Truthfully, Nagisa could not remember receiving this type of affection from anyone before. This also meant he did not know how to respond to it. His first instinct was to pull his hand away. He did not.

“Thank you, Kaede. I think I needed the pep talk.” Nagisa admitted softly, and smiled shyly.

“I think so too. You’ve looked really upset since this morning. And then since the assassination attempt against Korosensei, you really became silent so I wanted to make sure you were okay. That’s what friends do, after all.” Kaede said, and elicited her own friendly smile.

_Friends. Definitely_. Nagisa’s smile became wider at the thought of having another friend in his life. A female friend, even. One who could cheer him up and style his hair.

The shuttle stopped. The doors opened.

“Oh, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kaeda bid farewell to her new friend, and waved as she left him. Nagisa returned the wave and exited the shuttle after her. They went their separate ways home.

_It’s only the first day of school again and I made two friends. Tomohito and Kaede. What a day_. Nagisa realized happily on his way home. He felt lighter than he had in years, and those brief thoughts of suicide vanished.

Once Nagisa was home, his mother had something to say about the smile on his face.

“You’re proud that you just finished your first day in E class?” Hiromi scoffed, home from work to tie up loose ends regarding Nagisa’s new school and the incident at the beauty show.

“I am. I made some friends.” Nagisa told her, resembling a cheerful puppy.

“Friends? You’re making friends with the dregs of society?” Hiromi sputtered with surprise, and disdain. Nagisa nodded as he removed the shoes from his feet. They were still blistered and raw, but he had to push through the day and hope for the best.

“They’re good people, Mom. They just lost their way like I did.” Nagisa pointed out, defending his newfound friends.

“No good will come of those students, and I am concerned that you do not care enough about me, and your future to do the work necessary to return to the main campus.” Hiromi said, resting her chin on her hand. Nagisa paused, then wordlessly retreated to his room.

_I am too happy to let her words bother me today_. Nagisa thought, and set his back pack down on the floor of the room. He shut the door and laid down on his bed, pleasantly exhausted from a bizarre, yet thrilling day. _Mother never approved of Karma either, and I really liked him until he left me. I do not think that Kaede nor Tomohito will leave me like that, though. I think…I think they’re the real deal_. Nagisa smiled to himself and laid flat on the bed. He turned his head to the side and dug his hands into the blankets.

A light hearted feeling wafted over Nagisa as he realized something;

_I think…Karma, that I can finally live without you_.


	3. Rocky Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Nagisa thinks he can live without Karma, Karma comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I wanted to write. I imagined drama, passion and bursts of emotional flare. When I went to write the chapter, what you are about to read is the direction I chose to go. 
> 
> You might notice some of the scenes in chapter 3 are from the Anime. These bits of dialog are not mine. I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic neither.

 

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

 

Today was the part of Nagisa’s new beginning. A fresh start without Karma. The August air was warm. The sky was clear. It was just another day at school, yet Nagisa felt light and free. The world may have been cruel to Nagisa, but he was not going to let it bring him down when he finally had a couple of friends to call his own. There was even a strange tentacle monster that seemed to care about Nagisa more than his own mother did. It was only too bad the alien was so hell bent on destroying the Earth. Nagisa could easily see Korosensei as a stand-in father figure.

_And you know what the best part about this new beginning is, Karma? I am over you_. Nagisa thought with relief as he exercised outside alongside his classmates. They were working up a decent sweat, thanks to Karasuma’s exercise regimen that they could actually follow along with. The regimen Korosensei had suggested previously was one none of the students could keep up with.

A bell chimed suddenly, signaling to the students that they must return to the decrepit building. Nagisa walked next to Tomohito, a valued friend. “They should just let us go home after lunch.” Nagisa commented conversationally. Nagisa paused abruptly. He felt his heart jump into his throat.

At the top of the stairs stood Karma Akabane, wearing his trade mark smirk.

“Nagisa. Sup?” Karma greeted cooly, with one hand shoved in his pants pocket, and the other holding up a juice box. “It’s been awhile.” Karma murmured with a lackadaisical smirk on his face. He had just found his long-lost equal. The only boy his age that could rival his lethality.

The wind blew past them and ruffled their hair. Nagisa parted his lips with surprise _. Karma_? Nagisa’s breath caught in his throat while his heart drummed against his ribcage, as if wanting to break free and slam into Karma. Nagisa felt his hands become sweaty from more than the heat of the day.

“Karma, you’re back?” Nagisa commented breathlessly, too stunned and confused to say anything less stupid. Karma grinned in confirmation and set his eyes on the tentacle monster.

“Oh, hey.” Karma wowed and started down the steps, having set his sights on Korosensei. “That must be the notorious Korosensei. “ Karma observed vocally and walked between, and past Nagisa and Tomohito. Nagisa followed Karma with bewildered eyes.

_He is not here for me._ _Korosensei is his focus_. Nagisa realized, and felt a pang of disappointment flick his heart.

“He really does look like an octopus.” Karma noted aloud, as he ambled towards Korosensei, with deadly intent hidden behind friendly eyes.

“Ah, Mr. Akabane, correct?” Korosensei inquired, and lifted a tentacle up. “Your suspension ends today.” Korosensei clarified, showing he knows a thing or two about Karma already, like an attentive teacher should.

_That’s right. The last I heard about Karma, he beat up some upperclassman and wrecked our homeroom teacher’s classroom_. Nagisa recalled silently as he watched Karma with curious eyes. He did not know what rumors were true, since there were many whispers revolving around Karma. Nagisa knew that most of them were true, since Karma was capable of the violence he was accused of.

“That said, tardiness is a no-no.” Korosensei gently reprimanded Karma, his yellow face turning purple. Karma chuckled good-naturedly, exhibiting a pseudo friendly disposition.

“It’s kind of tricky getting back in the swing of things.” Karma calmly dismissed, and continued with his polite ruse. “Feel free to call me by my first name. Anyway, I’ve heard some good things. Nice to meet you, Teach.” Karma said and held his hand out towards Korosensei.

_Is he…up to something? He looks too calm, even for him_. Nagisa wondered to himself as he watched the interaction between student and teacher take place. Nagisa knew Karma was capable of being genuinely friendly with people. However, Nagisa also knew that Karma was too brilliant to be here because of failing grades. That meant that Karma must have been sentenced here for violent behavior, something that he was skilled at. Nagisa’s eyes widened as he realized Karma was probably here to assassinate Korosensei.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Korosensei countered politely. “Should be a fun and educational year.” Korosensei added as he grabbed Karma’s  outstretched hand to shake it.  

All of a sudden, Korosensei gasped as his hand exploded to liquid form. Karma’s eyes narrowed, revealing his deadly intent as he threw the juice box up into the air and with his free hand, and then swung the teal green blade at Korosensei with the intent to kill. Korosensei smacked the knife out of Karma’s hand and jumped back, sweating nervously, for he had been caught off guard.

“You are fast, aren’t you?” Karma remarked with sadistic satisfaction, followed by a deep laugh. “And who’d have thought these knives actually work? I just cut one up into strips and taped them on.” Karma lifted up his hand, staring at the green blades scattered across his palm.

Many students gasped, and watched with awe, and jealousy.

“Pretty elementary stuff, Chief. I am disappointed that that’s all it took to catch you by surprise.” Karma muttered with disdain, disappointment making his eyebrows arch. “But good jump. If you don’t mind coming off as a ‘fraidy cat.” Karma teased relentlessly and shoved both hands into his pockets. He advanced towards Korosensei. “What’re you, scared of me?” Karma taunted smugly.

_He hurt him! That makes him the first._ Nagisa realized with awed shock _. I almost forgot how ruthlessly precise and fast Karma is. When he lets violence take over his impulses, he is a force to be reckoned with._

“I heard they call you Korosensei ‘cuz you’re supposed to be unkillable.” Karma commented, closing the distance between them. Each leisurely step was eerie for his eyes flashed with a predators glow. Korosensei took a step back. Karma leaned towards Korosensei at a sharp angle, and blatantly, pleasurably taunted him. “Oh come on, you can’t be this big of a push over.”

_I’ve seen that look before. Karma is serious about tainting his hands with Korosensei’s blood._ Nagisa shuddered with exhilaration. Tomohito glanced to Nagisa and saw apodyopsis yearning in those blue eyes of his.

Korosensei’s sweaty face turned red, and sprouted pulsating veins of anger.

“Hey Nagisa, what kind of person is this Karma guy?” Kaede asked, after approaching Nagisa.

“Uh.” Nagisa let out an uncertain noise as he fumbled for words about how to explain Karma to her. “He and I were in the same class our first and second year. He was violent. So violent they finally expelled him and shipped him here.” Nagisa replied, his eyes still focused on Karma. “E class is where they send you when they don’t know what else to do with you. Thing is, under the circumstances, he may end up a star student.” Nagisa explained warily, seeing Karma advance in his direction now _. Should I say something to him_?

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kaede questioned.

“Weapons and blood are his passion. Trust me. If anyone can kill our teacher, it’s Karma.” Nagisa told her while Karma threw the knife into the air and spun it a couple of times. Menacingly. He then put the knife back into his pocket, darkly satisfied at having gained the upper hand against Korosensei. Karma knew he was talented. That cocky confidence captured Nagisa’s full attention.

As Karma passed by Nagisa, he caught Nagisa’s eyes in his own. Peach swirled with blue. Nagisa tensed up. _I knew it. Karma’s agile, deadly, and way too calm for all of the anger and hatred he harbors inside_. Nagisa thought, and felt a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek _. Knowing Karma is here, what should I do? I am over him, after all_. Nagisa wondered to himself and watched Karma head for the building.  

“Did he ever hurt you, Nagisa?” Kaedea inquired in concern, seeing Nagisa’s intense eyes stalk Karma with trepidation.

Distracted, Nagisa followed after Karma, hopelessly enticed by that dark aura of his _. I am over him_. Nagisa told himself firmly, and entered the classroom.  

Once inside of the classroom, the students were given a quiz.

As over Karma as Nagisa was, Nagisa still curiously kept sneaking longing glances at the predatory boy who paid him no attention. Karma was focused on killing Korosensei. That obstinate determination was admirable. Nagisa even listened to Karma converse with Ryoma and his cronies. Korosensei got mad and reprimanded them, warning them that any further conversation would earn their quiz a failing grade.

Karma being Karma was not phased, and nor did he know when to stop.

“Sorry Korosensei, my bad.” Karma crooned softly, in his innocent voice that hid the mischievous intent inside. “No worries though. I’ve already finished. I’m just going to eat this gelato if that’s okay.” Karma said as he brought up a pink ice cream cone treat. Nagisa wondered if Karma was fucking with Korosensei again _. Go Karma. Do it._

“Not _so_ fast! No eating in class.” Korosensei scolded, flinging a tentacle to point at Karma. He stared at the pink dessert for a moment and then flipped out. “That’s the gelato that I brought back from Italy yesterday!”

“Huh?” Karma feigned sweet innocence and brought the gelato away from his mouth. “My bad.” Karma grinned with a wolfish smile. “I just found it in the faculty lounge.” Karma admitted with a dismissive smile.

_He’s definitely taunting Korosensei_.  Nagisa realized that his suspicion had been correct.  

“This won’t do, young man! I flew to the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting.” Korosensei ranted, while Karma sat as calm as ever in his seat.

_That’s part of Karma’s game—the less he reacts, the more furious the other person becomes. I’ve seen him do it with my mother before. I was scared as hell and I still have nightmares about how pissed off she became. I thought she was going to kill him_. Nagisa shivered at the unpleasant, but thrilling memory.

“Yeah? So?” Karma inquired, enunciating each word slowly, and concisely. Nagisa felt a wave of heat prickle through his body. _Karma is so bold_. Nagisa acknowledged quietly, and tried to ignore the thumping of his excited heart, and the heat spreading through his body to gather into his pants.

This is what Karma did to Nagisa—terrified him in the most pleasurable way and left him wanting to hear and see more reckless stunts.

“What are you going to do?” Karma taunted, blatantly baiting Korosensei as he leisurely licked the gelato, scooping some of the pink food onto his tongue. “Hit me?” Karma challenged, while Korosensei fumed red.

“Of course not.” Korosensei refuted haughtily, placing his tentacles on his hips. “I’ll simply have it back and finish what’s left.” Korosensei declared as he valiantly advanced towards Karma.  

Nagisa watched the exchange with anticipation and dread, knowing Karma was scheming again. This was the Karma he knew. This was the Karma he liked. And most of all, this was the Karma that he missed. The brave Karma that haphazardly, recklessly invited danger into his life. To hell with the consequences.

All of a sudden Korosensei’s foot tentacle exploded. “Anti-me Bebes?” Korosensei groaned in alarm. Karma swiftly lifted his cocked gun and shot at Korosensei, without giving the alien a chance to see it coming. Korosensei just barely dodged gunshots from Karma who was not one to miss a golden opportunity. Karma chuckled humorously, knowing victory was his.

“Wow. That’s twice in one day, Teach.” Karma whistled, and stood up while his eyes darkened to slits. “I’m going to keep pulling the same old tricks.” Karma warned as he closed the distance between him and Korosensei, gun held out and cocked for an intimidating effect. “Class will get interrupted...Our grades will slip…” Karma threatened Korosensei darkly, his eyes expressing the wild gamble he was betting on.

_I know Karma has no boundaries, but is he really playing this smart? None of us even know if Korosensei has enough will power to not kill such a provocative student, let alone one who is blatantly challenging his authority_. Nagisa wondered, unaware that he was trembling.

“Let’s be straight up though. If you want this to stop, you could just kill me. Or anyone else in this class for that matter.” Karma stated tenaciously, and smashed the gelato against Korosensei’s shirt, ruining the frosty treat, much to the class’s horror. “You just gotta let go of wanting us to see you as our teacher.” Karma murmured, and continued relentlessly. “Give us a taste of your ugly side. Or you could make peace with all of this and accept that I will be the one to kill you.” Karma challenged and let the gelato drop as a final, personal offense to Korosensei.

_You never fail to amaze, and scare me. How can you be so ballsy? Don’t you know who Korosensei is? He’s terrifying…more so then you ever were…and yet you’re taunting him with no regard to yourself, nor the world_ …Nagisa thought, and continued to watch the train wreck play out before him. He was not alone, either. Everyone was watching.

There was just one question on their minds.

What would Korosensei do when directly provoked by a student?

So far, Korosensei had not said a word.

That was oddly chilling.

“Here’s my quiz. Easy-peasy.” Karma declared and walked right past Korosensei, and dropped the quiz as if to further the image of his devil-may-care-attitude. “Peace off for now, Teach.” Karma stated as he opened the slide door to leave. “What do you say we play again tomorrow?” Karma taunted playfully and then left, leaving the silent classroom.

No one moved.

A word was not said.

Nagisa closed his eyes with a grudging realization.

_Karma’s not afraid to go there.  He knows exactly what buttons to push. Case in point, he drew a line in the sand that Korosensei can’t cross without changing how we all see him. It took nerve, it also took honing in on his targets weakness. He’s clever. He’s manipulative. He’s ice cold. He sees what makes you tick and how to exploit it. If anyone can do this, it’s him._ Nagisa thought, staring after Karma as he left.

Korosensei: 0

Karma: 3

Eventually, Korosensei perked up, and tried to help the students refocus on their quizzes.

Shuttle

Tomohito sat across from Nagisa on the shuttle that led back to the main campus. Kaede took a seat next to Nagisa, who had already planted himself next to the window.

“What is with you today, Nagisa?” Tomohito asked, concerned for his friend.

“Huh? I don’t—“ Nagisa began, but was interrupted by Kaede.

“Yeah, Nagisa. Ever since Akabane arrived, you’ve been quiet and distant. I even tried to ask you a question, but you chased after Akabane like a lost puppy dog.” Kaedea spoke up, having her own choice words to say to Nagisa about his odd behavior today. Nagisa looked at each of his friends, and saw their determined faces. They wanted answers. Nagisa let out a sigh.

“I am watching him because I do not trust him. I informed you both already that he is a violent person. I know he usually means well, but I am not sure that he would not sacrifice us if it meant he could kill Korosensei.” Nagisa told them, and hoped that he was not betraying Karma by speaking about him in a less then positive light.

Nagisa’s two friends exchanged a look between one another and then they nodded complacently.

“I received that vibe from him as well.” Kaede agreed, with a decisive nod of her head. Tomohito stared at Nagisa, unconvinced that the blunette was telling the whole truth. He saw the way that Nagisa was looking at Karma before. Admiration that consumed the eyes and made them shine was not something that could be faked.

As much as Tomohito wanted to press Nagisa for information, he decided to let Nagisa go for now. “As did I.” Tomohito said, much to Nagisa’s relief. Nagisa had not been oblivious to Tomohito’s doubt.

“I do not think that Karma is going to stop until he kills Korosensei. We should be on guard tomorrow and anticipate more antics from him.” Nagisa informed his friends.

“We will be.” Tomohito assured Nagisa.

_I need to be on guard as well. I can not let Karma come into my life, just to leave it again_. Nagisa told himself as he stared at the passing scenery outside the window.

. . .

Another school day was over. Korosensei was still alive, for better or worse. The students exited the shuttle, into the station.

“See ya later, Nagisa.” Tomohito bid his friend farewell and headed home. Kaede waved goodbye and departed from them.

“Have a good one.” Nagisa politely returned the parting words with a small smile on his face.  

“Are you kidding me? Is that actually Nagisa?” A familiar voice scoffed, disdain clear in his tone. “Look at that guy. All cozy with the E class dumbasses.” Jacob, a former bully of Nagisa’s said, and wore a smirk on his face. He was a rotund boy with spikey brown hair, and had freckles plastered across his nose.

“Ew, gross. Got to hand it to him. He has adapted to the crowd he is going to spend the rest of his life with.” Another familiar voice spoke up cruelly. Nagisa recognized the voice as Timothy’s. Timothy and Jacob were a unsightly pair—they were partners in bullying and yet they were somehow not enlisted in 3-E.

_They are talking about me as if I wasn’t just a few inches in front of them. Are they trying to bait me? I suppose I did let them walk all over me before. Why would now be any different? They think I am weak, and worthless. I can’t say I blame them. I am still not convinced I am worth anything—I am hopeful though that someday I will have value._ Nagisa thought to himself, as a trickle of sweat dribbled down his cheek. These guys made him nervous. They, like Karma could become hostile at a moments notice. The tall tell difference though between Karma and these brutish idiots was that Karma was brave.

If Karma did not like someone, they knew about it. The two buffoons, however, were cowards about their bullying antics. As soon as someone like Karma challenges them, they flee. Timothy and Jacob seemed to remember this too because their snide comments were soon directed against Karma.

“Hey, did you hear the news? Now that his suspension is over, they said that Akabane got moved to E class.” Jacob gossiped to Timothy, as another jibe towards Nagisa who had been friends with Karma before.

_These guys are not ballsy enough to talk about Karma like that whenever Karma is present. They’re only dissing on him because he’s not here, and I am_. Nagisa knew, kept his head low to as not to accidentally challenge or provoke them.

“ _Oh_ dude, no kidding? I’d rather be dead then stuck in a classroom with that freak.” Timothy sneered cruelly.

Neither of the mean boys saw Karma charging towards them. Nagisa himself only saw a flash of red.

The noise of breaking glass made the bullies and Nagisa flinch. Karma had smashed a glass bottle against the column just behind Jacob. Only jagged bits remained of the body of the bottle.

“Seriously?” Karma demanded haughtily, while the two guys gasped and began to cower like the worms they were. “Because I can help you out with that. It’d be messy—“ Karma held the broken bottle up, threatening the cowering cowards—“but real quick.” Karma brandished the weapon threateningly.

_I know he heard what they said about me so the question then is, is he defending me or standing up for himself_? Nagisa wondered as he watched Karma scare the daylights out of the wanna be alphas.

“I’d rather live, thanks!” Jacob exclaimed frightfully, and fled with Timothy. They both had their tails tucked between their legs, having remembered the last beating Karma gave them shortly before his suspension.

Bullies could learn after all.

Karma chuckled with satisfaction and turned to face Nagisa, the cleverly devised weapon firm in his grasp. Nagisa stared at jagged glass and remembered the splintered heel he had wielded to stab Judge Cullens with.

Both boys liked to think outside of the box.  

“Like I’d actually do anything, right?” Karma scoffed, speaking to Nagisa as if they were still friends. “I’m not going to risk another suspension with the once in a lifetime deal they are giving me in E class.” Karma clarified as he stepped towards Nagisa.

“Uh. Hey.” Nagisa stammered awkwardly in greeting, for he was unsure of how to speak to Karma. His heart was aflutter with complex emotions—half of which he didn’t understand, nor could he name. Nagisa’s mind was a jumbled mess ever since he saw Karma earlier in the day. Old feelings, positive and negative came rushing back to him, hitting him in the chest with a brick.

“Yeah, hey, Nagisa.” Karma greeted with a lackadaisical smile. “Is it cool if I pick your brain for a sec?” Karma questioned. Nagisa paused, and felt a small surge of anger course through him.

_He approached me because he wants to ask me a question? He’s not—he’s not apologizing? I—no. I am cool. I am over him. It_. “S-sure.” Nagisa forced himself to say, and smiled prettily to hide his darker feelings that were slinking through him. _I am so okay_.

“Awesome.” Karma said and turned to leave the station, expecting Nagisa to follow him. Nagisa walked just a bit behind Karma. “Word is, you’ve been keeping notes on the octopus.” Karma stated, getting right to the point. He did not hesitate—he did not dance around people. That was another reason Nagisa had taken an initial liking to Karma, even though he would not admit it now.

“Uh, yeah, well, uh, kinda.” Nagisa muttered sheepishly, recalling how some of his other classmates had deemed his notes on Korosensei useless. _He’ll probably think my notes are useless too_. Nagisa told himself, suddenly feeling insecure. _I do not want to show him my observations_. Nagisa thought, and refused to acknowledge that the reason he did not want to show Karma his notes was that there was a fear of letting Karma down.

“Does he hate that nickname?” Karma suavely asked, seeking information to taunt Korosensei with in the future. “Us calling him octopus, I mean?”

“Now that you mention it, whenever he draws himself it’s always as an octopus. And that’s the skin he picks for his characters in every video game. And, there’s this thing he does in the sand box. So no, I don’t think he minds at all. In fact I think it’s like his personal avatar or whatever. He loves it.” Nagisa replied, mindful to keep a healthy distance from Karma, who had abandoned him before. They once walked side by side.

“Does he?” Karma mused with tall-tell intrigue and placed his fist to his mouth thoughtfully. “That’s good. Oh, this is going to be freaking epic.” Karma grinned deviously as a mischievous plan circulated within his brilliant head.  

“I know that look. You’re cooking up something really dark.” Nagisa commented, knowing by the sadistically happy tone of Karma’s voice that his old friend was brewing up a scheme.

“I might be.” Karma admitted proudly, and turned to face Nagisa. “It’s fun, right? I was into this when I thought he was just a monster, but now that I know what his personality is like, I finally get to kill an honest to goodness teacher.” Karma chuckled chaotically, with an all too eager, psychotic glow to his exuberant eyes. “I’ve been dreaming of this ever since my last teacher up and died.” Karma confessed, as a roaring shuttle passed behind him. The ground vibrated underneath them.

_Evil_. Nagisa thought as he stared at Karma with an odd mixture of surprise, fear, and awe. _Karma has to be from another world to be so unique. Is he even human, wanting to kill Korosensei because he might have goodness in him? Could…could Karma be the devil? Or some kind of twisted, avenging angel? Karma both lit up my world, changed my point of view, and then disappeared, leaving me to fend for myself in the darkness that was my life. He isn’t like anyone I have ever met before and I know I should be afraid of him. But I am not_.

“Well, Cya, tomororw, Nagisa.” Karma stated and raised his hand in a wave, while he began to walk away.

_Now is my chance to ask him about those rumors_. Nagisa realized and chased after Karma. “Wait, Karma.” Nagisa called after him. Karma stopped and looked over his shoulder at Nagisa. “Did you kill him?” Nagisa blurted, unable to have more tact with the sensitive question.

“Elaborate.” Karma told Nagisa.

“Some people think you are directly responsible for the death of a teacher, the one that you yourself mentioned died.” Nagisa clarified so they were on the same page.

“Aand?” Karma wondered, his hands buried deep into his pockets.

“Did you kill him?” Nagisa asked, curious about whether Karma had really killed a man, and if so, why? Karma closed his eyes and smirked proudly.

“Some rumors are better left as whispers in the dark.” Karma stated, dodging the question as he began to walk away again.

_Is he shutting me out_? Nagisa wondered, and felt indignant anger flood through him. _After everything that we’ve been through? Everything he has put me through_?

“That’s not fair.” Nagisa spoke up, and hurried after Karma. Nagisa cut Karma off and blocked his path. “I just want to know if the rumor is true or not.  You know I won’t judge you for your answer, nor will I see you differently than I do now.” Nagisa told Karma. Karma searched Nagisa’s eyes for any sign of deceit. “Just be honest with me.” Nagisa said, unaware of how just not over Karma he was.

 “I—“ Karma began until he noticed bruises on Nagisa’s wrists. Karma furrowed his eyebrows with concern. “What happened?” Karma asked and grabbed Nagisa’s hands, pulling them up to his line of sight. Nagisa’s sleeves fell down just enough to bring the bruises into the light.

Nagisa noticed the bruises that hadn’t faded since the night of the pageant. Karma was the first to notice they exist. _Mother didn’t notice all day Sunday, nor yesterday and especially not this morning. Granted, I was trying to hide the bruises, but Karma noticed them instantly the moment he actually looked at me_. Nagisa felt his anger dissipate.

“Did the bitch do this to you?” Karma questioned, his tone becoming sharp and unusually serious.

“What? No. My mother doesn’t hit me like that. You know she just yells at me a lot.” Nagisa replied, and pulled his hands away from Karma’s warm palms. Karma searched Nagisa’s eyes for any sign of deceit. Nagisa shuddered at the intensity of Karma’s gaze. _Karma is looking for a way into my brain. I can not let him into my heart again_.

“Then who manhandled you?” Karma inquired persistently, not about to let this mystery go. Nagisa thought back to Judge Cullens. How Cullens tossed him on to the desk, and forced him on top of it. The man’s large paws had left their trace on Nagisa’s body. Those were memories he did not want to say out loud, especially to someone who had hurt him.  

“It doesn’t matter, Karma.” Nagisa stated dismissively, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Doesn’t matter?” Karma repeated, astonished that Nagisa was guarding himself against him.

“My mother and I resolved it on our own. It will not happen again.” Nagisa told the other boy, and turned to leave before he said too much to someone who was not his friend.

“Damn it, Nagisa! What happened to you wanting me to be honest with you?” Karma exclaimed angrily, and grabbed Nagisa’s shirt. Nagisa gasped at the unexpected contact and tried to jerk away from Karma.

“Let me go!” Nagisa shouted, and pulled away from Karma. Karma held tight to Nagisa’s clothes.

Fabric tore.

Karma’s determined eyes bulged with concern and horror. Nagisa paused, feeling fear nestle itself in his intestine. _Why is he looking at me like that_? Nagisa wondered, and turned his nervous gaze to his school uniform. Both the blue vest, and the white button down shirt was torn open from the middle. Nagisa’s chest, and stomach were exposed to sunlight. On Nagisa’s stomach was a dark bruise, in the shape of a line that traversed to the curve of his sides.

Immediately, Nagisa’s arms flew to his stomach to shield the bruise from Karma’s prying eyes and hung his head in shame. Karma’s eyes flashed red, resembling a meteor storm on the night of an eclipse. 

“ _Who_?” Karma’s voice thundered, while his hands clenched into fists. He wanted an answer. Now.

“Oh, some guy, okay?” Nagisa groaned with frustration. He was still trying to avoid speaking about the specific details about the other night.

“Nagisa!” Karma snapped, quickly losing his patience with Nagisa.

“Nothing even happened!” Nagisa yelled, not caring that some students were staring at the commotion they were making on the main campus.

“Then why aren’t you talking to me about it?” Karma challenged, knowing that Nagisa was trying to dance around the subject and hide something important from him.

“Because it’s none of your business!” Nagisa shouted, his own blue eyes blazed with pent up emotions that showed a watery storm. Karma stepped back, stunned at Nagisa’s sudden hostility. Nagisa took this opportunity to push past Karma, and flee.

Nagisa rushed home, leaving Karma behind. He threw the door open to his house and tore his shoes off. Nagisa wordlessly hurried into his bedroom, still blinking back tears _. I will not cry_. Nagisa told himself and dropped his back pack on the ground. He locked the door. The last person he wanted to see was his mother. Nagisa sat down and pulled his legs against his chest and buried his flushed face against his knees.

_What is wrong with me? I…I am trembling. But why? That man did not take anything from me. My virginity is still intact, so why am I so bothered by the memory of his hands on me_? Nagisa wondered, and remained huddled against himself.

. . .

A new day surfaced, with the sun particularly cheery. It was a stark contrast to the gloomy aura hovering within the 3-E classroom. Karma Akabane was the only student that all too eager for Korosensei to arrive. He waited impatiently, reminding Nagisa of a little kid on Christmas Eve. Nagisa might have pried Karma for details on what he planned to do to Korosense if the answer to that was not already laying on Korosensei’s desk.

No one except Karma looked up at Korosensei as the alien entered the room. Karma wore an expectant poker face and tried to sit still in his seat.

“Why the long faces? Has something—“ Korosensei started to ask, but stopped speaking abruptly as he saw a red octopus on his desk. A weapon was jammed into the dead octopus’s head. A screw driver? No one was certain.

“Oops. That’s on me.” Karma announced nonchalantly, and leaned back in his seat. The confidence he oozed belayed his almost sorry demeanor.  “I totally thought it was you. Innocent mistake.” Karma admitted innocently—too innocently to be believed—“I stabbed it so I think I should get rid of it?” Karma phrased the taunting suggestion as a question.

No one was unclear about the loud threatening promise Karma was making with this new stunt of his.

_I feel used_. Nagisa grumbled unhappily, knowing Karma had used yesterday’s conversation to his advantage. _The only reason he approached me was to gain new information to bait Korosensei with. Ugh. How could I have thought even for a moment that he might just want to talk to me again? I feel so stupid. Karma has only ever cared about himself_. Nagisa frowned and wished he could just hide his face in his hands—or bang his head against the desk. The darker feelings were kept at bay, because he was too exhausted to think about them.

“You should.” Korosensei said after sighing. He picked the octopus up and advanced to Karma, as if he had not learned from yesterday’s trick. Nagisa noticed Karma’s arm move subtly, and saw his eyes light up with eager anticipation. _He’s going to attack Korosensei_.

Suddenly, Korosensei and his tentacles moved quickly, some of which that turned into drills. The students gasped in surprise. “Observe if you will, Karma my boy. The first utility of these tentacles and the fire power straight from the self defense force.” Korosensei said, now having a rocket in his tentacles snare.

No one knew where he got a rocket from, nor did they ask. Karma stared with surprise.

“If you think I’m going to let the new kid get away with murder, think again.” Korosensei said and stuffed freshly cooked food he just prepared into Karma’s mouth.

The heat from the food caused Karma to spit it out with a cough, while he pressed his fist against his mouth.

“Don’t you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?” Korosensei tsked, holding up the rest of the food he just cooked, much to the students amazement. “Your complexion tells me that you have not eaten yet today. Please help yourself to some of this Takiyaki.” Korosensei said and offered another mouthful of the octopus meal to Karma. So much for not eating in class.

_Huh? Karma did not eat this morning? Come to think of it, as excited as he appeared when he entered the classroom, he looked stressed out too. Does it have anything to do with our conversation yesterday or is he just bothered that he could not kill Korosensei_? Nagisa wondered, and selfishly hoped that Karma’s stress was due to their previous conversation.

Karma kept his fist against his mouth and trembled with silent rage. _How did my plan fail? The bastard has turned my devious plan against me! I look like a fool now_. Karma fretted to himself as he glowered at Korosensei. If looks could kill, Karma’s fiery eyes would have struck Korosensei dead right then and there. _No one makes a fool out of me, damn it_!

“You see? I am a giver. I take care of things. Hungry students, would be assassins, troubled teens.” Korosensei boasted, knowing each label pierced Karma’s pride to a wall. “Every attempt on my life is a chance for me to play my part.” Korosensei added as he started to open his mouth in a grin. “So by all means, keep at it.” Korosensei challenged Karma, who was sweating now and eerily silent.

“Tch.” Karma muttered with frustration and lowered his hand that wanted to snap Korosensei’s neck.

“By the end of the day, if your body and mind aren’t aglow with health and knowledge I have not done my job.” Korosensei commented, leaving Karma grudgingly speechless.

_Karma three, Korosensei one_. Nagisa thought to himself, and shuddered at what type of mood Karma might be in for the rest of the day. _Karma won’t let that humiliation go easily. I hope that Korosensei knows Karma will be relentless now—more so then before to kill him_. _This also means that Karma won’t bother me about yesterday_.  

For the next hour, Nagisa kept glancing over his shoulder nervously, expecting Karma to pull another assassination stunt. Karma did no such thing, yet his eyes were contemplating, and patient with a new scheme swirling within them. Once Nagisa saw that Karma was indeed going to try to get revenge on Korosensei, he focused on his own school work and hoped that he, nor the other students would be caught up in Karma’s wrath.

Whenever Karma got that dead look in his eyes, people had a tendency to get hurt.

All of a sudden, a gun shot blared through the classroom. The students instinctively ducked.

“I am afraid that the speed of your draw leaves something to be desired.” Korosensei said, having confiscated the gun. Nagisa did not need to follow Korosensei’s gaze to know who had fired that shot. Karma was the only one who would attempt a direct potshot like that.

Karma gasped, realizing yet another one of his schemes had not only failed—but had backfired on him in a humiliating way.

“I had time on my hands. Hope you don’t mind that I prettified yours.” Korosensei grinned and held up different nail care products in his tentacles. Nagisa dared to peek at Karma and saw cute, colorful nail paintings on Karma’s nails. There was nothing manly about the painted-on desserts. Karma was going to be embarrassed and pissed off. Nagisa only hoped that someone would not die today.

When that class was over, the students had five minutes to either stretch, pee, or converse with each other. Nagisa stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. He had not slept much last night. The incidents with Karma and Cullens kept replaying in his head. Even now, he thought back to how intense Karma’s eyes were yesterday. _I’ve never seen him like that before. Should I have confided in him_?

Not a second later Karma folded his arms on top of Nagisa’s desk, hunched over enough to speak to Nagisa at eye level. “Hey.” Karma greeted suavely. Nagisa straightened up.

“I am not talking to you.” Nagisa said coldly, putting a wall up between them. The shield came naturally to him, and without thought. Karma furrowed his eyebrows together.

“That’s a pretty cold wall you have there.” Karma commented, knowing that Nagisa was shutting him out. “Mind if I break it?” Karma flicked the air in front of Nagisa and tried to imitate the noise of glass breaking.  

“Stop it, Karma. I do not want to talk to you.” Nagisa said briskly, and set a hand on his cheek, turning away from Karma. Karma studied Nagisa, then straightened up and left. Karma knew how to take a hint.

Fourth Period

Korosensei was going around the room to see if any of the students needed help with cooking. Nagisa was cooking with Kaede, and overheard Karma start a conversation with Korosensei, one he was sure would lead to an assassination attempt. Sure enough, the swooshing noise of a knife slicing through air garnered Nagisa’s attention. Nagisa gasped upon seeing Karma in a frilly pink apron, with an even pinker heart in the center.

Could Korosensei have done anything more humiliating to Karma? Nagisa doubted it. Poor, shocked Karma was blushing furiously. A small smile tugged on Nagisa’s mouth.

_That shade of pink really brings out his intriguing eyes_. Nagisa realized, and felt heat rise to his own cheeks. Korosensei mentioned something about soup, but Nagisa was too busy eye-humping Karma to focus on the words.

Tomohito noticed that Nagisa was staring at Karma for a second time. Whatever relationship the two of them had was one Tomohito wanted to understand, since Nagisa acted so weird about, and around Karma. Nagisa’s behavior was an anomaly. Tomohito looked to Kaede who caught his eye. He nudged his head towards Nagisa, then looked back to her. Kaede nodded with understanding, confirming that she was seeing Nagisa’s stare.

“Cute outfit.” The blonde friend of Ryoma’s stated, teasing Karma who flushed a darker shade of crimson. Karma growled and tore off the pink hat from his head that Korosensei had put on him.

_Karma has that look in his eyes again…it’s no use though. Korosensei has weaknesses like we all do. He screws up every now and then. His speed drops to human levels whenever he is flustered, sure. But Karma has been so relentless with his surprise attacks_. Nagisa thought and continued to cook alongside Kaede. He will never kill Korosensei at this rate. Maybe I should give him some advice.

“Hey, Nagisa.” Tomohito nudged his friend with his arm. Nagisa snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the proper momma’s boy.

“Oh. Hi, Tomohito. Today has been a bit crazy, hasn’t it?” Nagisa returned the greeting, and stirred the soup in the pot with a wooden spoon.

“Do you remember our discussion on the bus yesterday?” Tomohito asked, getting right to the point. Nagisa just stared at him so Tomohito cleared his throat and clarified. “Look, I know you did not want to be pressed about the Karma topic and I am not pressing you. I just want to know what’s up since you’re spending a lot of time looking at him.”

“I am watching his methods to learn from him. I said before that if anyone can kill Korosensei, it’s Karma. So we all could benefit from watching him from time to time.” Nagisa replied, although he knew his statement was not true at all.

“Oh good! I was worried it was something else.” Kaede spoke up, joining the conversation.

“That’s a good idea.” Tomohito muttered, having not thought of that before. Nagisa was right, though.

They could all learn something from Karma.

Fifth Period

By the time fifth period rolled around, Karma was still trying to assassinate Korosensei. Korosensei was slithering around the room again, to help students with their current assignment.

As Korosensei walked by Karma, Karma listlessly reached for his knife. Korosensei pressed a tentacle to Karma’s head, surprising him, and throwing him off guard.

“Even as I was thinking this, the red frog, having failed again, was making its way back. I was starting to get bored with it.” Korosensei said as he diligently combed, and hair sprayed Karma’s hair. Korosensei was downright pampering a dumbfounded Karma, who had never been outwitted before—nor had he received such affection from another being.

_Korosensei is killing him with kindness._ Nagisa figured out _. That’s a good strategy to use, since Karma does not have many people in his life that want to take care of him like that_.

_I failed again? But how_?  Karma wondered as he stared at Korosensei with disbelief.

_He has Korosensei on high alert, and that means no dice_. Nagisa realized. At this rate, no one would be able to have a chance at killing Korosensei. Someone needed to tell Karma to back off—not just for the sake of the world, but for Karma’s sake too. Nagisa could see that the constant loss Karma’s pride was taking was wearing a toll on his mind. That bothered him.

They might not be friends now, but some part of Nagisa still cared for the violent kid _. I have to talk to him. Maybe I can make him understand that the only way to kill Korosensei is to lull him into a state of false ease, because at this rate, Karma will lose his mind and we’ll lose our lives_.

Later

_Where could he have gone_? Nagisa wondered as he looked around the school for Karma who had stormed out of the classroom after failing to assassinate Korosensei again _. I know I should not be concerned—and I am not, but I just want to make sure that he is okay, and let him know to be patient about killing Korosensei_. Nagisa told himself as he sought out the boy who had brought unnecessary pain into his life.

After some time, Nagisa found Karma sitting on a fallen tree branch that hung precariously over the edge of the cliff. Karma was biting his nail furiously, obviously too flustered to properly cope with the unwanted outcomes of his schemes.

“Come on man, I am telling you not to sweat it. We’ll do it together as a group. You can have the sneakiest plan in the world ready to go but if Korosensei has his eye on you, forget it. He’s not like other teachers.” Nagisa explained, hoping to calm some of Karma’s nerves down for everyone’s sake.

“Other teachers, huh?” Karma muttered darkly as a shadow fell over his face as he remembered a bothersome memory. “You don’t understand. I want to do it on my own. Let me ask you. Would it piss you off to die in a random place?” Karma asked.

_What kind of question is that? Maybe coming out here was a mistake_. Nagisa wondered, just as Korosensei joined them.

“Oh Karma! I feel like taking exceptionally good care of you today. Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy. I certainly do not get tired of spiffing you up.” Korosensei lovingly teased Karma, his face lighting up in yellow and green stripes of pure pride.

“Just so we’re on the same page here, you consider yourself a teacher above all else?” Karma questioned for clarity as he stood up. Nagisa tensed, recognizing the look in Karma’s eyes. Something big was about to happen.

“That’s right.” Korosensei confirmed, and nodded his head.

“Cool.” Karma crooned enthusiastically, putting suave emphasis on the word. Nagisa shuddered at Karma’s calm, confident tone. “And you wouldn’t think twice about putting your life on the line for a student?”

_He’s baiting him—but what exactly are you planning, Karma_? Nagisa wondered, and felt his heart speed up with anticipation. Karma was about to do something dangerous. He was leading the conversation somewhere.

But where?

“What sort of teacher would I be if I did?” Korosensei asked, and watched Karma with guarded eyes. He knew Karma had something up his sleeve. Whatever it was, he would be ready for it.

“That’s awesome. Good to know.” Karma murmured with relief, and hoisted his gun into the air. Karma’s brilliant peachy eyes became awash with a wild look to them, one that both alarmed Nagisa and intrigued him. “So. I can kill you.” Karma stated happily, and let himself fall backwards. “I knew there had to be a way.” Karma said, feeling the wind whip against his body and whoosh past his ears, canceling all other sounds out.

Nagisa’s lips parted with disbelief, while his eyes widened with abject horror. _Karma jumped. Karma just jumped off of the trunk. He’s going to die. Oh my god_. Nagisa’s heart raced furiously.

“KARMA!”  Nagisa shouted as he bolted to the edge of the cliff. Nagisa pounced on to the ground and stretched his arm out in an attempt to catch Karma but the other boy was long gone _._ He never had a chance _. Karma. Karma. No, no, no…this can’t be happening. This really, really cannot be happening_. Nagisa frantically thought inside of his head as he watched Karma descend further, and further away from him.

“Korosensei, you have to do—“ Nagisa began to plead as he whipped his head around to face his almost God-like teacher, but choked on his own words as he saw the tentacle monster was no where in sight. _Oh God. Karma’s bluffing. He has to be bluffing. Please, please, God…spirits…universe…whoever is out there, please let this be some sort of cruel, sick joke. I can’t lose him…not again_ …Nagisa prayed feverishly, his arm still outstretched to Karma who was fading fast from his eyesight. Fresh tears gathered in the corners of Nagisa’s eyes as he realized he was losing Karma all over again.

No human could survive falling from the dizzying height that Karma was plummeting through _._

_It’s over—it’s all over and I never even got to reconcile with him. I spurned every chance he offered me. Ugh, I am so stupid_! “Worthless, worthless, worthless!” Nagisa shouted, distraught as he furiously beat his fists against the grass.

All of a sudden, a springing noise sounded from out of thin air. Nagisa paused in his self-loathing and peered apprehensively over the cliff. He could just barely make out a huge, yellow web just above the trees. In the center of the web, Karma wiggled futilely. Nagisa felt his heart skip a beat.

_Do I dare? Did Korosensei really catch Karma in time? Is Karma okay? Really_? Nagisa wondered and blinked the tears away from his hopeful, blue eyes. He trembled with anticipation and hope.

Korosensei wrapped Karma up into his tentacles and flew back up to the cliff.

_He’s alive. Karma is alive_!! Nagisa screamed happily inside of his head as he watched Korosensei return with Karma. Nagisa stood up, eyes shining with relief and joy. His heart was pounding hard against his rib cage. Karma leapt out of Korosensei’s arms and landed in front of Nagisa effortlessly.

“Dude. You’re totally white.” Karma commented, seeing how pale Nagisa was.

“Of course I am white! You just jumped off the cliff!” Nagisa exclaimed, his momentary relief turning to anger now that Karma was in front of him and okay.

“Yeah. It was exhilarating.” Karma grinned, not nearly as concerned about his own reckless actions as Nagisa was.

“Exhilarating? That is what you call that?” Nagisa asked with bewilderment.

“Do you have a better word for it?” Karma questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Now, now, boys. While it is important to express our emotions to each other, our communication skills must not be forgotten in the midst of anger.” Korosensei said, sensing the tension rising off of Nagisa in waves.

“Reckless. Dangerous.” Nagisa stated matter of factly in an angry list formation. He ignored Korosensei’s attempt to ease the aura of fury.

“Everything that makes me me.” Karma clarified, and pushed his right hand into his pants pocket. Nagisa shut his mouth. _Karma has a point_. Nagisa thought, and wordlessly walked over to the cliff that had almost stolen Karma away from him.

_I told myself that I am over Karma. If that was true, why was I terrified of losing him again? Was I never over him_? Nagisa wondered, and stared into the abyss below. He forced his thoughts to focus on Karma’s suicidal behavior a couple of minutes ago. “I don’t get it. How were you so calm the whole time?” Nagisa asked, sitting on his hands and knees as he looked over the cliff, whose vast amount of wild space almost swallowed Karma whole.

“Eh. No big. What really sucks is that was my best bet. Nothing else I can come up with even touches it.” Karma admitted, his tone filled with grumpy disappointment.

“Ah. Run out of ideas already? But I have an entire beauty regiment lined up just for you.” Korosensei taunted, and lifted up many beauty products and items up.

“Come on. There can be no way that you’re this big of a push over.” Karma groaned, frowning in disgust at the various cute items in Korosensei’s tentacles. Nagisa quietly wondered how Karma would look if those beauty products were used on him. “No worries Teach, you’re still dead meat.” Karma promised with renewed vigor, and lifted his thumb up to emphasize the point. Korosensei’s face lit up a reddish orange to show his approval of Karma’s persistent nature.

“That’s the spirit. Never give up.” Korosensei told Karma. Nagisa smiled, watching their exchange. “Tender loving care has paid off.” Korosensei mused with satisfaction. He had wormed his way into Karma’s heart through gestures of friendship.

Karma: 3

Korosensei: 2

Winner: Korosensei

“Well, let’s head back Nagisa. We could grab some food on the way.” Karma suggested as he leisurely, and repeatedly tossed a small, red coin pouch up into the air, just to let it drop back into his hand as he headed back.

_Food? The last time we tried to eat together ruined our friendship._ Nagisa thought to himself.

Korosensei gasped upon realizing that Karma had pilfered his coin pouch.

“Aoh! Excuse me, that’s my purse!” Korosensei exclaimed, becoming flustered. Karma paused and turned slightly, just enough to face Korosensei.

“Come on Teach. You have got to stop leaving stuff unattended in the faculty lounge.” Karma teased Korosensei playfully.

“Give it back!” Korosensei screeched out his demand. Karma grinned boyishly.

“Here you go.” Karma said and tossed the coin purse back to Korosensei.

“Gimme that.” Korosensei grumbled and opened the pouch, finding it empty. Korosensei began to sweat more and pointed at the purse with a trembling tentacle. “Hey uh, this is uh, empty.” Korosensei sputtered as Karma started to walk away again. Karma turned once more.

“There wasn’t much there to begin with. Call it a donation.” Karma suggested and smiled. Nagisa stared at Karma’s free and innocent smile with awe. Karma really knew how to light a room up, and put hearts at ease—or set them aflame. Nagisa was sure his heart was on fire with the ferocity it was thumping at. He just didn’t know why he melted every time Karma smiled like that.

“A donation? A donation!” Korosensei muttered hysterically as he swayed back and forth, his tentacles on his head.

_Every time one of us go in for the kill we miss the mark but somehow end up better off. That’s the way it goes in our assassination classroom. I can’t wait to see how we’ll try to kill our teacher tomorrow._ Nagisa thought as he ran over to Korosensei and Karma to break them apart. Distraction would be the best way.

“Korosensei? May you go on ahead without us? I have to speak to Karma about something.” Nagisa asked, hoping to speak to Karma alone.

“Of course. But on the condition that you both return to school when you’re finished.” Korosensei told the boys.

“Thank you.” Nagisa said, and watched Korosensei leave. Nagisa turned to face Karma.

“We going for food? I’m starving after an adrenaline spike like that.” Karma commented and rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

“No, Karma. I am not going anywhere with you today.” Nagisa stated gravely.

“What? Why not?” Karma asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Don’t you get it? Everything began and ended at lunch for us.” Nagisa said the other boy.

“Yeah. And?” Karma questioned, cocking his head to the side.   

“The last time we tried to have lunch together, you flipped out and refused to talk to me.” Nagisa reminded him.

Karma quieted. Nagisa waited for Karma to say something.

Anything.

_Say something, please_. Nagisa tried to will Karma to speak.

There were so many questions that were left unanswered that stressed Nagisa out on lonely nights.

“We could begin again.” Karma suggested, unsure of what else he could, or should say.

“No, Karma. We can’t. I can’t. I won’t.” Nagisa stated and pushed past Karma. _This was a mistake. He isn’t talking to me the way I hoped he would._ Nagisa thought, and headed back to the classroom, leaving Karma behind.

Karma sighed audibly.

_I only wanted to protect your innocence from my dark touch_.


	4. Nagisa's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa receives his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter for loyal fans to digest, and occupy their time with. 
> 
> I initially wanted the chapter to be longer, but until I know what I need to write next by watching the Anime, and what with how my microsoft works is capriciously fickle, I decided to post this. 
> 
> It is not long. Scenes are short. Hopefully impactful. Possibly funny.
> 
> In the event that I do not manage to update this fanfiction before the 26th, I need my fans to know that you will probably not hear from me for two weeks. See, on the 26th, the best video game in the entire world is coming out; Dragon Quest 7. I will be hopelessly glued to that video game. Along with that, college starts on either the 28th or the 29th which means I have to balance my video game with college. And even if I do update this fanfiction before the 26th, this message still applies to the fact that I will disappear. I'll happily be in a zombie induced video game state. This game was my childhood after all. And now it is revamped. Hopefully for the better. I am concerned the game developers might try to do something stupid like insinuate that Maribel is a vegetarian or some crap. Politics do not belong in games unless it's a specifically political game.

**Mine**

**Chapter 4: Nagisa's First Kiss**

 

_Irina Jelavić. Tall, fair skinned, and curvy. Startlingly, she was our new English teacher_. Nagisa thought as he observed the young, beautiful woman who was clinging fondly to Korosensei’s arm. It does not make sense. _Why is she attracted to a tentacle monster_? Nagisa wondered, and felt a small pang of jealously. _He isn’t even human_. Nagisa grumbled to himself, like the rest of the male students were.

None of the boys could take their eyes off of Irina. Most of teenage males were ogling her creamy, perky breasts in no uncertain terms. Some of the men stared at Irina’s shapely ass. A few young men stared at Irina’s long, blonde hair that fell in luscious waves around her body.

All of the girls stared jealously at Irina. None of them looked like her at all.

While Irina distracted Korosensei with her bouncing boobs, the students whispered amongst each other about Irina. Nagisa refrained from commenting. He was mildly distracted by Irina, yet his observation of how Korosensei responded to her did not cease. The alien exhibited signs of arousal—a rather pink head.

_So is he attracted to women in general or is he attracted to only pretty women? Is there a way we could use Irina to our advantage in assassinating him_? Nagisa wondered to himself, with his chin resting against his knuckles.

. . . 

Everyone was outside, staring at their provocative new English teacher who was another professional assassin, unlike them. Miss Jelavić stood tall in her high heels, with her scandalously short, skin-tight skirt showing off her long legs. There was no doubt that every boys eyes was still focused on her.

Korosensei had just left, leaving Irina in charge of them all. They were pretty excited until she lit a cigarette. The students were young, but they knew that when tobacco was mixed with chemicals, the end result was usually one form of cancer or another. Cigarettes were not what they used to be, after all.

 “Heh. So what’s your game, Miss Jelabitch?” Karma asked, having seen right through her acting skills to be pure. She wasn’t. Nor was he. Darkness could recognize darkness.

“No nicknames!” Miss Yellavitch exclaimed angrily, her accusatory finger pointed at Karma who grinned cooly. This was a game for him.

_Why is he egging her on? What does he have to gain from this? Is he…is he jealous_? Nagisa wondered, furrowing his eyebrows together with contemplation.

“We got ourselves a real pro here.” Karma mocked with a shrug of his hands. “Just a word of warning for those who have been playing the odds. You’re not going to kill the octopus without hell.” Karma warned her, in his familiar bait taunting tone.

“Please, Sweetheart. You’re a bunch of saplings. Adults have their own way of doing things. Take note.” Irina told the children, and then turned to face Nagisa. “Speaking of which, you’re Nagisa Shiota right?” Irina questioned. Nagisa blinked with recognition upon hearing his name, though his eyes were marred with confusion for he did not comprehend why she was addressing him.

_She’s coming towards me. What could she want with me, though_? Nagisa wondered, and tried not to stare at the way her perky breasts swayed with each step she took. The shake of her hips upon each confident, focused step made Nagisa’s blood run hot. He was a thirteen year old boy, entranced with the sexually appealing blonde woman heading right for _him_.

Irina reached her hands out to Nagisa, and gently cupped Nagisa’s cheeks in her soft, but firm palms.

_Her eyes are gorgeous—and her face is so smooth! And—and is that perfume? Ooh. She’s a woman alright_. Nagisa commented inside of his head, as she continued to close the distance between them. He was too enamored with her appearance to wonder why she was leaning so close to him with intense eyes.  Nagisa suddenly felt through his hot foggy brain as if he was alone with Irina, as if she was going to tutor him privately, and personally. That thought made Nagisa’s heart flutter with not so innocent excitement. Men only dreamed about being approached by gorgeous woman like Irina after all, and here Nagisa was, in class 3-E. The lowest of the low. He had never been popular in his life.

According to the unspoken rules of the world, Irina should never have even looked at Nagisa. Nagisa was no alpha—no bread winner—yet Irina closed the distance between them, her intense eyes blazing in a girlish, doe-like way that made Nagisa feel as if he _could_ protect her if trouble came her way.

All of a sudden Irina captured Nagisa’s mouth against her own plump, pink lips. Nagisa flushed red while his eyes widened in pure shock. Irina thrust her tongue inside of Nagisa’s mouth and expertly claimed the impressionable, young boys mouth as her own. Nagisa had no will power to push her away. He was confused, shocked, and sexually aroused.

Poor Nagisa had never seen the sultry kiss coming. He was completely thrown off guard.

Startled gasps burst forth from Nagisa’s classmates. The men were whooping and cheering him on while some of the girls sounded pissed off and jealous, although some of them were too embarrassed to say a word. The intensity of the kiss was easily visible—Irina knew what she was doing, and it showed because Nagisa’s legs began to tremble with weakness. Karma set his index finger and thumb on his face, while his other hand rested on his hip as he ogled the seen splayed out before him.

_Now that’s a good look for him_. Karma mused to himself, and felt happiness for his friend, knowing that Nagisa seriously needed that confidence boost. Nagisa was just french-kissed by the hottest woman in existence. That trophy was sure to earn him major respect points among the men, and make some of the girls want him _. Lucky bastard_.

Irina gently cradled Nagisa’s head against her breasts, taking away whatever logical thought Nagisa had a few moments ago. Nagisa’s crimson colored face, coupled with his horrified eyes said everything. He had the hardest, most prominent boner of his life.

“Do me a favor. Show me what you got on him.  Grab your special little notebook  and meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes.” Irina murmured sweetly to Nagisa, and then turned to the rest of the class, her face becoming more serious. “That goes for any of you snot nosed punks who has Intel worth sharing. Give miss Jelavić something useful while these gentlemen stand in for you.”

Little, flustered Nagisa dropped to the ground, stunned, and dazed from the dizzying heat of the kiss that he would be trying to replicate for his whole life.

“This is what separates the pro’s from the amateurs. Connections and a little thing we like to call technique. So piss off, go play. Oh, a word of warning from those of us who know our job. Get in the way and you die.” Miss  Jelavić explained in no uncertain terms, her face having grown cold. 

Nagisa, as he was beginning to be able to think past the fog of lust crowding his brain was starting to think that the white clothing choice of Miss Jelavić was not meant to imply innocence, but coldness. He lifted his fist to his tingling lips, aware that every jeering and jealous eye of his classmates were pinned on him. _That seductive fate fatale kiss, her shady looking companions, the weight of her off handed theat… Clearly we’re not dealing with a teacher but a genuine pro. All things considered would be sort of cool if she wasn’t, you know, such a bitch_.

Miss Jelavić turned on her heel, and with each step that exaggerated her swaying hips, she returned to the building, closing the door behind her.

Silence befell the students.

All of a sudden, the men began to whoop again, and approached Nagisa. They gathered around him and began shouting questions, and praise on him.

"Aw, that's so cool, Nagisa! She stole your first kiss!" Tomohito exclaimed excitedly, his fists against his chest. He was thrilled that his best friend just had the kiss of the year.

"Way to go, Nagisa! You're an inspiration to us all." Yuma Isogai praised Nagisa, grinning from ear to hear. Kimura whooped in the background.

"Awesome, 'Lil Bud." Sōsuke Sugaya stated cheerily. Kōtarō Takebayashi stared at Nagisa with eccentric awe, and held his glasses closer to his face. Ryūnosuke Chiba nodded to Nagisa approvingly, while one hand was resting casually on his hip.

"No way! Why the hell did she kiss you over me!? Ugh. I wanna be kissed like that!" Ryōma Terasaka yelled furiously, with his hands clenched into fists.

"Good for you, Nagisa." Hiroto Maehara said with a smile on his face.

"Whoa." Was all Kōki Mimura could say.

"Lucky dog." Takuya Muramatsu snickered.

"Oh yeah!" Taisei Yoshida shouted and threw his arm in the air.

"Haha! That's an erection?" Taiga Okajima sniggered loudly.

Nagisa flushed red and pressed his legs together, in a vain attempt to hide his erection. He hung his head in shame, and embarrassment.

Karma narrowed his eyes at Taiga and smacked him upside the head, before kneeling beside Nagisa. Karma wrapped an arm around Nagisa and pulled him close. "You 'gon tell me your secret?" Karma asked against Nagisa's ear. Nagisa felt more heat rise to his face. He pushed Karma away and stood up.

"It's not like I asked her to kiss me!" Nagisa exclaimed, venting some of his frustration at the situation. Karma rose to his feet, slid his black blazer off of his body, and held it out to Nagisa in such a way as to cover the small tent.

"You might want to take that." Karma advised Nagisa, a confident, but friendly smile on his face.

Nagisa groaned with humiliation and ripped the blazer from Karma's hands and wrapped the sleeves around his waist, to where the body of the jacket covered his manhood. Nagisa pushed past the crowd of boys and stalked off towards the school building.

"Hey, ya want any help with that?" Karma called after Nagisa playfully, his hand near his mouth in hopes of making the words reach Nagisa. Nagisa stopped, and looked over his shoulder to glower at Karma. "Eesh." Karma muttered, his mischevious smile disippitating to a bummed out frown. Nagisa was not in the mood for jokes.

. . .

Nagisa hesitated outside of the door to the faculty lounge. The only thing on his mind was how he did not want to be alone with that gorgeous, seductive woman. She already stole his first kiss. What else would she steal? He shuddered, and debated on turning around and ditching school.

_No. I will just give her the book and then flee_. Nagisa decided and reluctantly met with Miss Jelavić in the faculty lounge. Nagisa paused, getting cold feet as he saw the racy woman sitting on the table, with her legs crossed. She looked up from her phone, hearing him enter. Nagisa flushed red and turned his gaze to the floor, and stepped quickly towards her, with the notebook held out to her.

"H-here!" Nagisa stated, hoping she would just take the notebook and leave him alone. Miss Jelavić sidled off of the table. Nagisa saw her legs and took a step back. She stepped towards him.

She trapped him against the wall—as if she needed to. Nagisa pulled the notebook close against his chest, as if it might protect him from her undeniable charms, and seductive poison.

"Just tell me what you know, Nagisa." Miss Jelavić purred, and placed her lit cigarette between her curvy lips. Miss Jelavić set one hand on her hip, the other hand rested against the wall, trapping the young boy. Nagisa couldn’t help but to notice that her breasts were right at his eye level. He forced himself to stare at her blue eyes, and cleared his throat.

“A couple of us have gotten as far as destroying one of his tentacles but he just dodges your next attack. I don’t know. Maybe he can only be killed if all of his tentacles are destroyed at once. Good luck hitting more than one. Also, if your plan is to sneak up behind him you might not want to smoke. For a guy without a nose, he sure is a blood hound. 

“Hmm.” Miss Jelavić hummed thoughtfully to herself, then pat Nagisa on his head. “Go on, Kid.”

That was the only invitation needed for Nagisa to squirm past her and flee the room. He leaned against the hallway wall, flustered. Miss Jelavić kept sending his mind into a tizzy. Nagisa took a few breaths into his body, then returned to the classroom that was already full of students. The men again began to praise and whoop again, as if Nagisa needed to be reminded that the hottest woman in the world kissed him.

Nagisa flushed red and turned his gaze to the ground as he headed for his desk. He sat down stiffly.

“You don’t look thrilled.” Tomohito commented.

“I’ll get over it.” Nagisa assured his friend. Tomohito nodded, knowing that Nagisa would be more willing to talk when school was over and they had some privacy.

Miss Jelavić ambled into the room then, her hips swaying back and forth as she walked. Her gaze was focused on her phone, even as she plopped down into the chair behind the desk. She scrolled through her phone, scheming about how to kill Korosensei. Nagisa cautiously, and curiously glanced at her, torn between his own feelings. He knew she was a bitch, yet some part of him wanted to ogle her. Miss Jelavić noticed him peeking at her. She winked at him with a risqué smile on her face. Nagisa felt a hot shudder bolt upwards through his body.

Just then a paper crane plopped down onto Nagisa’s desk. Nagisa picked it up and noticed some writing on it. He unfolded it and then crumpled it up as soon as he saw the message:

_Does she make you hot_?

Another crane glided on to Nagisa’s desk. Nagisa stared at it cautiously. He glanced around the room to see if anyone looked guilty. Everyone was either conversing with one another, playing around on their phones, or sketching in their notebooks. Nagisa sucked in a small breath and opened the crane against his better judgment.

_I could make you hotter_.

Heat rose to Nagisa’s cheeks, coloring them red. He let out a noise of frustration and crumpled the paper crane furiously.

Karma snickered.

“Ugh. He _would_ send love notes in class, wouldn’t he?” Kaede spoke up, not knowing how right she was.

“I think he’s just mad that I won’t talk to him.” Nagisa replied, and added, “He does not know the meaning of ‘no’ after all.”

. . .

The sun was high in the sky as the trio walked home.

“I can’t believe she kissed you.” Kaede said, the first to break the silence amongst the friends.

“Yeah, I think I am a little jealous.” Tomohito admitted, both hands behind his head as he ambled alongside Nagisa who was in the middle.

“Don’t be.” Nagisa muttered, hands in his pockets.

“You’re not happy?” Kaede asked, surprised that Nagisa was not overjoyed by being kissed by such a beautiful woman. The other men in the class could not stop talking about the incident.

“No. I was humiliated.” Nagisa replied, for he trusted his friends enough to be honest with them.

“What? Why?” Tomohito inquired, incredulous that Nagisa was not grinning like a teenage boy should be.

“She used me. Wasn’t that obvious?” Nagisa pointed out, uncaring if he was griping a little bit. That woman stole his first kiss.

“Well, yeah, but, I think I would have been thrilled. How many guys can say that their super hot teacher kissed them in front of the whole class?” Tomohito commented, while they rounded a corner. Kaede rolled her eyes.

“I never kissed anyone before.” Nagisa confessed, exposing the reason he was perturbed by being kissed by their hot English teacher.

“Oh. I’ve never been kissed before either. “ Tomohito admitted.

“Me either.” Kaede agreed solemnly.

A heavy silence ensued amongst the friends.

“I’m sorry, Nagisa. I can understand why you’re upset.” Tomohito said, and set a comforting hand on Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Kaede added.

Nagisa felt a small smile spread across his lips.

The comfort of friends was priceless to Nagisa.


	5. Assembly Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is in a bad mood. Will he find the comfort he seeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters present within this fanfiction that I make no profit on. This is me writing for fun and fun only. 
> 
> I like the big picture concept of this chapter, but I am unsure that some of the scenes actually play through well. What do ya'll think? Did I miss the mark?

**Mine**

 

**Chapter 5: Assembly Woes**

 

Nagisa stood in front of the bathroom counter, staring at his stomach with a frown on his face. He could still see the faintest line running across his stomach, though it was just a shade darker than his own skin. No one else would be able to notice it on him unless they were intimate with him. Yet, Nagisa deepened his frown, and touched the mark that insisted the pageant night happened just a week ago.

That night could have ended in various ways. Nagisa knew he could have lost more than his first kiss and that bothered him. What bothered him more was the question of if he should have said something to his mother. Would she have been angry with him? Could he have protected someone else?

At the time, he just did not want his mother to be more furious with him than she already was when he fled the stage and hid behind her, like the child he was. Even now, she was still moping about in passive aggressive ways that he did not win the pageant as it was, and that he had sabotaged his chance to win, and return again next year.

Everyone present had been angry with Nagisa.

None of them knew he had done their daughters a favor.

_I failed her_. Nagisa acknowledged as he closed his eyes, disappointed with himself.

As infuriating as his mother could be, he still loved her and wanted her approval.

_I don’t think she’ll ever forgive me for that night. I should have let that bastard have fun with me_. Nagisa sighed, and turned away from the mirror and leaned against the counter. His gaze went to the ceiling. _Just like the bullies will at the school assembly today._ Nagisa thought, and then reluctantly grabbed his white shirt off of the counter. He slid his arms through the sleeves of the shirt, and then buttoned it up. The vest was put on next. The neck tie followed suit. _Gosh, I really do not want to go_.

“Nagisa! If you do not stop lazing about, you’ll be late to school!” Hiromi yelled from another part of the house.

“Yes, Mother.”

. . .

The sunny day seemed like a direct _fuck-you_ to Nagisa who was feeling gloomy and unmotivated. Nagisa knew a certain amount of conversation was required to keep his friends, and Korosensei from inquiring about his unpleasant mood. He knew they would notice—he just hoped that they wouldn’t ask what was on his mind. Korosensei would probably respect Nagisa’s personal space, figuring that the boy would come to him if he was inclined to.

Tomohito and Kaede were young, and might question Nagisa while they were alone. They could even corner him. Nagisa really did not want to explain the reasons for his bad mood to anyone. And definitely not Karma, who was already eyeing him the moment he walked into the classroom.

_Of course Karma knows something is off about me. I need to avoid him, or he will demand to know what’s wrong_. Nagisa made a mental note to himself as he sat down at his desk, between Kaede and Tomohito.

Korosensei began the class with a flourish.

. . .

“Since the shuttle only comes twice a day, we will be walking to the school.” Karasuma informed the students. Some disgruntled groans were elicited from the students at the prospect of walking to the school. “There will be no complaining. Now, come along. I will guide you.” Karasuma told them, and  headed out of the classroom, expecting the students to follow.

Only Karma lagged behind.

“Ahh, don’t you just love that summer sun?” Hinano gushed as she twirled, thrilled to be outside.

“Sure I do. Don’t you, Nagisa?” Kaede commented cheerily, walking alongside Hinano.

“Yeah.” Nagisa agreed non-committedly, and sped up his pace to keep himself apart from the other students. He kept thinking about the night of the pageant, and how he wanted to have done something differently.

“Hey! Watch out for that—“ Taisei shouted, noticing a small hole in the ground that could trip Nagisa put.

“Hmm?” Nagisa looked over his shoulder at Taisei, distracted by the warning and stepped right on top of the whole. Taisei, Kaede, and Hinano paused and stood tensely, waiting for Nagisa’s foot to either sink, or just for him to trip in general.

Neither thing happened, perplexing them.

“Watch out for what?” Nagisa asked curiously.

“Th-the hole. How did you not trip over it?” Taisei inquired, and pointed vigorously to Nagisa’s right foot. Nagisa lifted his foot up and exposed a rock that had filled the hole in, and saved him from twisting his ankle or making a fool out of himself.

“You mean this? It’s not going to trip anyone.” Nagisa commented dismissively, and then resumed walking, unaware of how wrong his day could have become if the rock had not appeared within the hole. Taisei looked helplessly to Kaede and Hinano who shrugged their shoulders.

No one knew how the rock sprung into the hole at the last second.

Ryōma went ahead of the other students and spotted a fallen tree. He stepped over to it and lifted one end of it up, wanting to test his strength out.

“Hnng!” Ryōma groaned with the strain, while some of the guys and girls cheered him on.

All of a sudden, a swarm of scorpions scurried out from underneath the trunk of the tree. They spread out in different directions.

Ryōma screamed and dropped the trunk, crushing some of the slow scorpions. Nagisa stopped abruptly upon seeing some of the scorpions dash in his direction. He did not have time to scream, nor move. The scorpions were that close.

Just as Nagisa was sure the scorpions would be charging up his leg, they spread out around him, avoiding him completely. “Huh?” Nagisa noticed a few lavender flowers at his feet, which must have blown his way from one of the surrounding lavender bushes.

Did scorpions not like lavender?

The other students screamed and ran like hell to avoid the scorpions. Taiga was not as lucky as the other students. A couple of scorpions raced up his pant leg. A few frantic smacks sent them tumbling to the ground. In his fear, Taiga crushed them. Some of the other students were laughing, hard.

“That got you all hot and bothered?” Kōtarō snickered, making fun of Ryōma and Taiga.

“No, but that does!” Taiga exclaimed and pointed to a low hanging beehive, hanging off of a tree branch.

“Whew. I am glad the scorpion incident is—“ Ryōma began, as he exhaustedly leaned his well toned arm on the closest, most solid thing.

The beehive.

“Ah, Ryōma, don’t—“ Okuda yelled, but her fearful warning came too late. The beehive was knocked down, and broke into pieces. Bees swarmed angrily into a black cloud.

“Now what did you students do!?” Karasuma yelled at the imminent threat.

“Shiiiit! I am sorry!” Ryōma shouted as he fled from a cloud of buzzing bees.

“Eeek!” Kaede squealed in alarm as another cloud of bees bolted at her, Tomohito and Nagisa.

“This way.” Nagisa said and grabbed Kaede’s wrist, and then Tomohito’s. He pulled his friends along as they ran from the furious bees.

“Wait! Don’t separate—ugh.” Karasume sighed irritably, and followed some of the students that scattered East. “We’re going to be late at this rate.”

“Ahh!” Kaede yelled again as they sped further down the hill.

“What? Did you get stung?” Tomohito asked with concern.

“SNAKE!” Kaede cried out, and with her free hand pointed to a snake that she had seen in the middle of their path.

“Where?” Tomohito questioned, seeing no snake.

“It was right there…I don’t understand.” Kaede mumbled, confused about how the snake could disappear so quickly.

“Yeah. We have smaller problems with poisonous stings to worry about.” Nagisa reminded them about the bees that were still actively pursuing them. He glanced over his shoulder warily and saw the black and yellow cloud of pissed off insects. “Let’s split up!” Nagisa suggested, and let go of his friends hands.

“O-okay!” Kaede agreed and ran left.

“Got it!” Tomohito ran left.

Some bees immediately followed them, while others continued to pursue Nagisa. Nagisa ran down the path, through the thicket and the bushes. He looked over his shoulder after a few moments to see that the bees were not stopping. They were advancing on him swiftly. Nagisa turned sharply. The noise of the bees skidded to a halt.

“Whew.” Nagisa let out a breath of relief as he rested his hands on his knees. _I’ll just catch up with_ —“Ah?!” Nagisa yelled in alarm as he fell forwards unexpectedly, being thrown off of his feet. He fell onto the ground with a _thud_. Dazed and confused, Nagisa did not try to stand up right away.

_What just happened?_ Nagisa wondered, and tried to push himself up. _Why Can’t I get up? Did something fall on me_? Nagisa started to panic internally, feeling weight on him. A buzzing noise indicated that the bees were still present.

“Nngh!” A familiar groan caught Nagisa’s attention.

“Karma?” Nagisa asked, and looked over his shoulder to see his ex-best friend holding him down. Karma tried to grin.

“A-are you okay?” Karma inquired, voicing his concern about Nagisa. His arms trembled, but he tried to remain stiff enough for the shaking to be unseen.

“I’d have been just fine if you hadn’t tackled me to the ground.” Nagisa replied shortly.

“Is that how you say _thank you_?” Karma wondered angrily, as he pushed himself to his feet. Nagisa shifted his legs underneath his body to sit upright.

“Oh, what are you even doing out here? You’re just going to ditch the assembly anyways.” Nagisa questioned, bitterly. _Karma has a knack for ditching me whenever I truly need him_. Karma opened his mouth to respond, then decided against his instinctive words.

“Fuck it.” Karma exclaimed furiously, throwing his arms up in the air and stalked off. “Fuck this, fuck that, and fuck you too.”

“What? H-hey! Get back here! You can’t just say something like that! I—no, good riddance to you too!” Nagisa yelled back, letting his foul mood inflate his anger at Karma.

Karma shouted some more obscenities as he left.

“Ugh. I should have ditched.” Nagisa sighed and headed down the hill, knowing he would eventually meet up with everyone.

When Nagisa had successfully re-united with his classmates, he had learned that everyone but Taiga was unscathed. Taiga had been stung by a couple of bees. He was well enough to continue the trek to the main school building.

. . .

The descent down the hill had proved arduous. Miraculously, the students had no serious injuries. As the students entered the gym, they lined up alongside the other students from the main campus. The dean was on the stage, speaking, addressing everyone but E-class.

“You are the cream of the crop. This nations shining elite. I am proud to be your dean.” The dean announced loudly, so the droves of students could hear him.

“Hey, Nagisa.” Sōsuke called to the blunette in front of him

 “Huh?” Nagisa looked over his shoulder at the silver haired teenager behind him.

“Why is Karma not here?” Sōsuke asked, his brows furrowed together.

“Because he’s ditching.” Nagisa replied dryly, throughouly unamused with Karma.

“What?” Sōsuke sputtered, incredulous. “Is he out of his mind?”

“It’s not like he doesn’t know he’ll catch hell for going off on assembly. He just doesn’t care. Wish I had the grades to get away with that. They’d probably throw me out.” Nagisa muttered grudgingly.

“Yeah, ain’t that the truth.” Sōsuke sighed. He turned his attention back to the Dean who was speaking again.

“But don’t get too comfortable. Oh, and E class will remind us of the perils of that.” The Dean announced callously, pointing out  the problem children of the school. Jeers and snickers sounded from throughout the room—all aimed at E class. Most of E class hung their heads in shame.

“Now, now. It is not kind to laugh at their expense…” The Dean began.

_Yeah right. He pointed us out on purpose_. Nagisa clenched his hands into fists, and felt the familiar feeling of self-hatred flood through him. His self loathing was interrupted by Karasuma making an entrance.

A lot of young female students _oohe_ d and _awed_ at the tall, dark and handsome, serious man.

When the male students started to make noise, Nagisa followed their gaze.

Miss Jelavić strutted into the gym, each step determined, poised, and sultry. The male students shamelessly gawked at the way her breasts, and hips swayed back and forth suggestively. Nagisa’s eyes were just as focused on Miss Jelavić’s stunningly risque entrance as much as the other boys in the room.

“Five minutes ago she was down on all fours. Hot damn! Look at her work it.” Tomohito exclaimed, impressed at Miss Jelavić’s classy entrance.

“Mmm.” Nagisa mumbled distractedly, letting his eyes scan Miss Jelavić’s alluring body.

“That’s right. Nagisa.” Miss Jelavić leisurely, yet pointedly closed the distance between her and Nagisa. Nagisa stiffened, realizing she was advancing towards him. “The octopus isn’t around. Talk to me.” Miss  Jelavić suggested as she clapped her hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, her voice a pitch high, with a sultry tone. Nagisa flushed red as every hair on his body stood straight. “Give me some intel.” Miss Jelavić said, her voice hushed as she placed her free hand next to her lips, giving them the illusion of privacy.

_Nngh. Eveboryone is staring_. Nagisa realized, feeling the heat of jealous stares from students and classmates alike.

“You’re still keeping a record of all of the ooey gooey bastards vulnerabilities right? Let teacher peak at your notebook and I’ll make it worth your while.” Miss Jelavić purred huskily, making Nagisa shudder hard with wanton anticipation.

“Ah, I, uh, haven’t added anything to it the last time you looked.” Nagisa confessed warily, feeling even more hateful glares make his skin crawl. He found it hard to breathe with the intensity of Miss Jelavić’s stare on him.

“Please Sweetheart, you and I both know you’re keeping the good stuff all to your lonesome.” Miss  Jelavić cooed, determined to get more information from the octopus.

“Actually, I’ve shared every—“ Nagisa tried to say.

“Ah, come on now Kid. Dish.” Miss Jelavić pleaded  impatiently, and set a hand on the back of Nagisa’s head. She pulled Nagisa’s towards her. Nagisa gasped as his face was pushed his teacher’s breasts. “Or I’ll smother you.”

“Ah! S-stop it professor bitch! I can not breathe through your enormous ta-ta’s!” Nagisa exclaimed as he flushed and unwittingly inhaled copious amounts of her luxurious perfume. _I can’t breathe_!

“What the hell! Are you kidding me!?” A voice exclaimed enviously.

All of a sudden Nagisa could breathe again. He watched, relieved as Miss Jelavić was pulled away from him by Karasuma.

“We were having a conversation! Ow!” Miss Jelavić exclaimed angrily as she was pulled away.

Nagisa sighed with relief.

. . .

_Finally. That assembly is over and I can go home and sleep_. Nagisa told himself as he walked towards the soda machine. He spotted his friends.

“We’re going to run on ahead, Nagisa.” Tomohito said with a wave, walking alongside Kaede, who waved goodbye.

“Cool. I’ll grab a drink and catch up with you.” Nagisa called after them and turned to the soda machine. He put a couple of coins into the machine and chose the yellow fruit box. Just as Nagisa knelt down to grab the box, he heard footsteps approach him.

“Yo. Nagisa.” A familiar voice greeted unkindly. Nagisa turned his head to see the two bullies whom had been haunting him for the last couple of years.

“You proud of yourselves, acting like your having the time of your life?” Timothy asks, as Nagisa stood up to face them with mild surprise and confusion.

_Which incident is he referring to_? Nagisa wondered distractedly.

“Laughing during assembly? Not cool. You bums ever hear about respect?” Jacob asked, insulting the entire E class.

_Respect? Coming from him_? Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows with further confusion, since the irony was not lost on him.

“If I was E class I would keep my head down and my mouth shut.” Timothy said, smiling cruelly.

“Yeah and I sure as hell wouldn’t have a reason to laugh.” Jacob agreed.

“Hey watch it with that look, I’m warning ya.” Timothy warned, becoming angry because Nagisa was not cowering before him and Jacob.

“Something you want to say, Scumbag?” Jacob growled as he grabbed the front of Nagisa’s shirt and jerked him up. “You want me to kill you!?”

Nagisa gasped with surprise _. Kill_? An image of Korosensei’s angry face appeared in Nagisa’s mind. The tentacle monster had been furious when Nagisa carelessly tried to kill the both of them. Ever since then, Korosensei had made it a point to remind Nagisa that he was worth something. Nagisa was unsure about how much he mattered in the world, yet he knew he did not need to listen to such derogatory threats anymore.

“You’re kidding right? You’re really going to kill me?” Nagisa hung his head and laughed darkly. “Like you’ve got the balls to try.” Nagisa scoffed, clenching his hands into fists. “Go right ahead.” Nagisa lifted his head and fixed the already cowering bullies with a piercing glare. _I am not in the mood for their bullshit_.

“What was that about?” Jacob asked, cowering with his friend.

“He’s a psycho.” Timothy commented.

A proud smile spread across Nagisa’s face upon hearing them.

_I won’t be hearing shit from them again_.

. . .

The sun reigned supreme in the sky, lording over the inhabitants of Earth. That fiery eye in the sky was threatening to burn all creatures to a crisp, if they dared to venture outside. Some life forms had no choice but to be outside. Nagisa was one human who had to be outside. He had already parted ways with Tomohito and Kaede, and was heading down the last stretch of road to his house, where his mother would be waiting for him.

At least the house would be cool, unlike the sweltering heat outside that Nagisa was suffering from. He rubbed the back of his arm against his forehead, wiping sweat off to prevent the salty liquid from entering his eyes. Nagisa fanned himself with his hand, and reminded himself that he was almost home. Just a little further and he could take a cool bath of his choosing and try to forget this tumultuous day.

That descent down the hill, the violent insects, Karma’s sharp, biting, words and that assembly. Nagisa knew those important handouts could have been sent to their mailboxes at home. The fact that the Dean had insisted on gathering everyone together instead meant that the whole reason for the assembly had been to put E class down. Nagisa knew the school’s job was to educate the students. The school had no business in trying to make everyone feel good about themselves. That type of thinking is bullshit. But, on the same note, there was no need to specifically put students down either. That was also bullshit.

_We just want to learn like everyone else does—granted, we’re not as focused as some students. That’s no reason to make us feel bad about ourselves though_. Nagisa grumbled to himself, and pulled at his shirt in the hope that air might whoosh over him. He had no such luck, for the dry heat provided no significant wind. _Just a few more steps and—wait. Is that_ …

On the Shiota doorstep sat Karma, with his hands fisted into his hair.

_Why is he here? I thought he made it pretty clear that he did not want to see me_. Nagisa wondered, and approached Karma cautiously.

“What are you doing here?” Nagisa asked, forced to interact with Karma because he was blocking the doorway. Karma looked up with relief upon hearing Nagisa’s voice. He just as red in the face as Nagisa was from the heat of the day.

“You’re here!” Karma said as he scrambled to his feet.

“Yeah. This is my house. Where my mother also lives.” Nagisa replied shortly, unamused at Karma’s presence because of their fight earlier. Karma furrowed his eyebrows together, not understanding Nagisa’s point. Nagisa rolled his eyes and clarified. “She does not like you. _I_ don’t like you either.”

“Fine.” Karma growled and grabbed the doorknob for support as he stood up. He swayed uncharacteristically, and leaned further on the door to keep from losing further balance.

“What do you mean, _fine_?” Nagisa repeated, becoming just as defensive as Karma was being. He could almost swear he saw a wall sprout up before Karma.

“Forget it. I don’t want your help after all.” Karma answered bitterly, and pushed past Nagisa to leave.

_Help?_ “Wait.” Nagisa said and grabbed Karma’s wrist. “What’s wrong?” Nagisa asked, knowing Karma did not have present parents to turn to if something was wrong. Karma wrenched his arm away, rejecting Nagisa the way the blunette had rejected him earlier.

“I’m fine.” Karma stated dismissively, and walked away from Nagisa, rubbing the back of his head frustrated.

_He’s really shutting me out_. Nagisa realized as his heart quickened its pace. _Maybe I should not have been so hostile. I need to make sure he’s okay_. Nagisa ran after Karma, and blocked his path.

“Does this have anything to do with our fight in the forest?” Nagisa questioned, for he still did not understand why Karma had tackled him to begin with. Karma just sidled around Nagisa, without dignifying the blunette with an answer. “Why did you tackle me?” Nagisa inquired adamantly, not about to let Karma just walk away from him again.

“Why the hell were you just standing around!?” Karma shouted as he whipped around to face Nagisa. Nagisa took a step back, surprised at Karma’s anger. “There were bees heading right for you and you just stood there.” Karma yelled with frustration, his hands clenched into fists that trembled.

“I lost them.” Nagisa replied, not understanding Karma’s concern.

“Oh.” Karma scoffed as he rolled his eyes and threw his arms up into the air. “You lost them. Yeah, yeah, okay.” Karma mocked, belittling Nagisa’s comment. “You lost them alright.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Nagisa demanded to know, as his own temper began to flare to clash against Karma’s own. They glared at each other, for a long moment. Each unwilling to back down.

All of a sudden, Karma whirled around, lifted both his shirt and blazer up to reveal his back to Nagisa. “This is why you’re okay, so keep yelling at me. The _thank you_ is coming in loud and clear.” Karma sneered, almost regretting his reckless choice earlier that day. Nagisa put his hands over his mouth at the sight of three puffy red welts on Karma’s back. He felt as if cold water was splashed on to him, water that extinguished all fiery anger from his heart.

“I—I had no idea…Karma…I’m so s—“

“Save it.” Karma said as he straightened out his shirt and blazer. Nagisa stepped around Karma and grabbed his wrists.

“Karma, I am sorry. I was really mean to you today.” Nagisa stated, looking into Karma’s guarded peach colored eyes.

“Yeah. You were.” Karma agreed warily, reluctant to lower his shield.

“Look, why don’t you come inside and I’ll deal with my mother? I want to help you.” Nagisa suggested, wanting to help the other boy. Karma studied Nagisa for a moment, and saw the blunette’s own heart was open for the first time in a long time.

“Alright. Cuz, I am in a lot of pain.” Karma agreed, and let Nagisa guide him into the little home. Nagisa slid his shoes off, and gestured for Karma to do the same.

“Just head on to my room. I’ll let her know you’re here and that she is not going to kick you out.” Nagisa told him and wandered into the kitchen. Karma nodded and headed into Nagisa’s bedroom.

_Kami, I have not been in here for a long time. It brings back memories_. Karma thought as he looked around Nagisa’s blue and white room. There were iconic characters on posters, and in the form of action figures scattered about the room in a neat, and organized manner. _There’s more books than last time_. Karma acknowledged as he picked up a small, but heavy book called A History of the American People by Paul Johnson. _He is still reading educational books. Go figure_.

Karma set the book down and plopped on to the bed, on to his stomach. He was tired, and just wanted the pain to disappear. Karma closed his eyes and thought back to this morning, when his classmates were descending down the mountain:

The top of the hill: Karma’s perspective

Assembly’s suck. Karma grumbled to himself and watched the other students leave the building. Nagisa is in a bad mood today. I bet he won’t like running into creepy crawlies. _Maybe I should follow him and make sure he will be okay_. Karma decided, and followed after Nagisa. He walked to the side, staying hidden from the main group.

As Karma walked, his perceptive eyes scanned the area around Nagisa, watching for dangers. He spotted a hole big enough to trip Nagisa up. Karma knelt down to pick a rock up. He tossed it into the hole, saving Nagisa from a bad fall.

“Hnn.” Karma grinned, proud of himself as he threw his arms up in the air, rejoicing. He continued to creep behind bushes and slide between trees as he watched his prey’s surroundings.

When Ryōma lifted the tree trunk up, Karma was the first to spot the scorpions racing into the light. His eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat.

_Some of them are heading right for Nagisa_! Karma realized, and began to look around the hill for anything he could use to deter the scorpions with. _What do scorpions hate? Oh, fuck if I know_! Karma grabbed a fistful of the closest plant—lavender—and threw it at Nagisa’s feet.

By some miracle, the scorpions went around Nagisa. Karma leaned against the nearby tree and let out a breath of relief. A scorpion traveled up the tree, near him. Karma gasped and smacked the scorpion to the ground. He backed away from the scorpion, then thought better of his actions and crushed it with his foot. He carefully tore the stinger off and put it in his pants pocket, to prank someone with later.

A scream alarmed Karma. He whipped his head to see that Ryōma had knocked a beehive down. Clouds of bees began to chase the students, including Nagisa.

_Oh shit! What if Nagisa’s allergic to bees_?! Karma panicked, and sped after Nagisa, Tomohito and Kaede.

A few quick minutes passed by with Karma trying to remain hidden, but keep up with Nagisa at the same time.

Normally Karma could outrun Nagisa, but the blunette kept making quick turns. Karma saw Nagisa stop abruptly, and part ways with his friends. The bees separated, chasing the individual students. Karma pursued Nagisa, tried to think of a way to lead the bees away from Nagisa. Karma grabbed a fallen tree branch, sped up and with determined eyes, whacked a couple bees to the ground.

A couple of bees were still in hot pursuit of Nagisa, though, who suddenly stopped.

_What the hell is he doing? This is no time to take a breather_! Karma screamed inside of his head as he saw the bees charging towards Nagisa.   _I have to do something_. Karma glanced to the bees, and then looked to Nagisa who was not aware of the impending danger.

Karma sprang out of the thicket and rushed Nagisa. They crashed to the ground. Karma covered Nagisa, protecting him. Searing pain exploded throughout Karma’s body, as the bees stung him. He gripped Nagisa’s  shoulders tightly, and bit his own bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Present

“Hey, Karma?” Nagisa called to the ginger haired boy who was zoning out.

“Huh?” Karma snapped out of his thoughts and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Everything good?”

“Yeah. She’s been pissed off at me since the day I was born a boy so I am used to it.” Nagisa replied as he sat down on his bed.

“At least she’s around, I suppose. My parents are never home.” Karma said, while he pulled off his black cardigan. He then yanked the tie off of his neck, and set both pieces of clothing next to him.

“I know.  That’s why I don’t hate her. I just don’t want to feel like such a failure.” Nagisa admitted, curling one leg underneath him at a sideways bend.

“Well, we are in E class.” Karma muttered, unbuttoning the white shirt. He slid his arms out of it, exposing his upper body.

“I am aware of that. Korosensei makes me feel like I have hope though—that we all can climb back to the main campus if we try hard enough.” Nagisa commented, and pinched a stinger between his thumb and index finger.

“We’re all capable, we just—hey, don’t pull it out. Scrap it off.” Karma instructed Nagisa.

“Right. Sorry.” Nagisa murmured sheepishly, and began to scrap the stinger off of Karma’s back with his short index nail. Karma sat up straight and howled.

“Ow, ow! Fuck!” Karma yelled, grabbing fistfulls of the bed sheet. His knuckles turned white with how tight his grip was.

“I’m sorry!” Nagisa exclaimed, startled by the pain Karma was expressing.

“It hurts!” Karma snapped, squeezing his eyes shut against the agonizing pain spiking through his body.

“Almost done.” Nagisa promised as he scraped the last stinger off of Karma’s back. He picked the three stingers up and carried them to the garbage can, disposing of them. Karma let himself fall face first against the bed, exhausted and panting.

Nagisa stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aloe vera, then returned to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and twisted the cap open. He poured some of the clear liquid onto his hand. “I am going to rub some aloe vera on those welts. It might hurt.” Nagisa told Karma, who groaned at the news. Nagisa tried to smile reassuringly, and began to rub the cool liquid on to the welts. Karma tensed up all over again, his face scrunching into one of pain.

“Thank you for protecting me.” Nagisa commented gratefully. “I know I have been a little difficult to deal with, lately.”

“Pft. A little? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder since the day I walked through the classroom door.” Karma scoffed.

“It’s not like you don’t deserve it.” Nagisa reminded him. Karma thought for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders.

“Can I crash here tonight? Since I saved your life and all?” Karma inquired, wanting to avoid the heat of the sun, and the too dark night that would befall them soon. Nagisa blinked, taken aback by Karma’s question.

“Uh…” Nagisa glanced nervously to his closet, knowing there were dresses and nightgowns in there that he did not want Karma to see. Karma followed Nagisa’s gaze to the closet. Karma leapt off of the bed. “No!” Nagisa gasped and tried to grab Karma. The ginger fox slid out of Nagisa’s grip and approached the closet. He swung the door open.

“…” Karma stared speechless at the beautiful dresses hanging up in the closet. “The pageants still happen?” Karma asked gravely as he turned to face Nagisa. Nagisa flushed red with humiliation and hung his head with shame. Nagisa’s silence spoke volumes. “Ah, man…” Karma groaned, and closed the door. He walked over to Nagisa and sat next to him. “That’s fucked up.”

Nagisa turned away.

“Wait. The injuries you had on my first day back to school. Were those related to the pageant?” Karma inquired, for he had not forgotten about Nagisa’s bruises, and his avoidance of the topic. Nagisa remained silent. “Shit. Shit, shit.” Karma cursed, knowing what _could_ have happened to Nagisa.

_If something like that happened to Nagisa, I can understand why he’s been moody and withdrawn_. Karma thought in his head as he paced back and forth, unsure of what to do, or say. Nagisa’s silence only made Karma’s heart pound harder. “Did you tell your mom?” Karma asked with concern glowing in his eyes.

“Tell her what? Nothing happened.” Nagisa responded, sitting stiffly on the bed.

_Is he in denial? I can’t tell_. Karma approached Nagisa and knelt before him. “Nagisa, I know how bruises like that occur on stomachs. I’ve been in situations like that myself—“ Nagisa looked at Karma, stunned. “—I kicked their asses, but for a moment, I have to admit, I was scared. Before I got angry, you know.” Karma confessed with a shrug, and clapped his hands over Nagisa’s trembling fists. 

_Karma was scared? I never thought he could be. He’s always so confident, and strong. But…I fought that guy off myself too_ …Nagisa thought, as he began to see Karma in a new light.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Karma tried again, his eyes pleading with Nagisa. Nagisa let out a little sigh.

“Mother wanted me to participate in this shady pageant because I have been banned from the local ones, since they found out I am a boy. This judge wanted to bring contestants into a back room to judge them more thoroughly. He just happened to pick me. I was uncomfortable, but my mom forced me to follow him. As soon as I was alone with him, he…he pressed me against the wall and began _smelling_ me.” Nagisa began to explain what happened that night, for the first time.

A part of him couldn’t believe he was telling Karma what happened but now that he started to speak, he couldn’t stop. 

“That’s so creepy.” Karma shuddered, having a bad feeling as to where Nagisa’s confession was heading too.

“I think I tried to push him away, because then he threw me on to the desk and climbed on top of me. I _know_ what he wanted to do to me. I grappled with the fact that if I did not let him do this to me, my mom would be pissed off that I did not win the competition—“

“You didn’t!” Karma gasped, interrupting Nagisa’s troubled speech.

“No, I chose wrong, Karma.” Nagisa confessed sadly.

“Wh-what?” Karma sputtered, his eyes wide with apprehension. _He didn’t_!? Karma felt his heart pound quicker with fear for what Nagisa.

“I chose wrong!” Nagisa exclaimed, wrenching his hand away from Karma, while his face twisted into one of agony. “I ripped the heel off of the shoe and I stabbed that bastard!”

“Wait.” Karma scrunched his eyebrows together with confusion. “You chose wrong? How is that—“

“Because she hates me!” Nagisa cried, replacing his fists on his knees.

_What? That’s insane…he isn’t serious, is he? He really regrets not allowing that man to rape him_? A sudden bout of nausea thudded through Karma’s body like a fierce wave.  Karma felt sick, abhorred that Hiromi had made Nagisa desperate enough for her love that he felt as if he should have sacrificed himself that night to in turn make her happy.

“No no no no,” Karma shook his head with disbelief. _What the hell do I say to this fucked up situation_? Karma wondered, feeling pressure to do—or say something that might cheer Nagisa up. _It’s not like I have this innate need to be loved by my parents so I can’t relate_. Karma continued to stress inside of his head, while Nagisa cried in front of him for the first time. Karma did the only thing he could think of; He wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s shoulders.  “I did the same thing, remember? I told you. Because, that’s the right response when someone pushes you down. You whack them upside their head and shove a boot in their ass, see how they like it.” Karma said, hoping Nagisa would listen to him. Nagisa did not push the other boy away.

“That’s what was right for you, Karma. I was selfish, though and now I am paying the price for that. She barely talks to me, and that look of disappointment never leaves her eyes.”Nagisa stated, as he wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand.

_Ugh. What would he do if our roles were switched_? Karma silently mumbled to himself. “You are not selfish for wanting to protect yourself. You _have_ to know that.” Karma told Nagisa, and tried to look into Nagisa’s eyes. Nagisa kept avoiding Karma’s gaze, feeling ashamed.

“I don’t want to die anymore. Korosensei made me know I am worth more than that—but that doesn’t mean I deserve to have anything good in my life, like a mother who accepts me for who I am. Or a mother I can tell anything to. One I don’t have to tip toe around.” Nagisa replied, voicing more of his troubling thoughts and concerns.

“You didn’t think this lowly of yourself when we were friends, not long ago. What happened to make you lose your self worth?” Karma asked, keeping his arms around his petite, trembling friend.

Most of Nagisa’s unhappiness was brought on by his insecurities. Karma could see that much.

“When you left me, I was alone. I didn’t have any friends. I didn’t even have a mother I could come home to, to talk with. You know she chased my father off, and he didn’t take me with him. I guess since everyone keeps leaving me, and my mom doesn’t want me, I find it hard to think that I am worth much, and I especially can’t fathom why I stabbed that jackass.” Nagisa explained, and tried to blink fresh tears away rapidly. The tears kept coming, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.

“The worth Korosensei reminded you that you have—that worth is why you did what any sane person would do. I can see that you need some help. Will you let me help you?” Karma asked, wanting to restore some of Nagisa’s confidence.

“But we’re not even friends.” Nagisa reminded Karma, with a tone of melancholy for what used to be. 

“We could be, though.” Karma pointed out, and pulled Nagisa closer to him. “I want to try again. Do you?” Karma inquired, hopeful.

_This is the Karma I used to know—the Karma I miss. The Karma I am not over_.  Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma, and nodded against Karma’s neck. “I do want to try. Just—just don’t ever leave me like that again.” Nagisa pleaded, not wanting to be hurt again.

“I won’t.” Karma promised, and let Nagisa cry on him.


	6. Kyoto Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Midterms, the student assassins are taken to Kyoto on a field trip. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never? 
> 
> If you watch the Anime you'll see I followed it as closely as I could without writing the entire episode down. There are some lines that are specifically mine which you'll know which is which if you've been watching the anime recently. I'll note I do not own the characters. 
> 
> First disk of the first season is done. There's a second one. I don't know when I'll get to it. And I do own the second season but I haven't watched it yet. >.>;;

**Mine**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Kurosensei had the students study for the upcoming class. Karma was up to his old antics, sneak-attacking the yellow tentacle monster every moment he sensed a lapse in attentiveness.  Each sneak-attacked Karma initiated against Kurosensei failed, but Nagisa admired his determination. He was thinking about their conversation from yesterday, and how they had both agreed that they wanted to try to be friends again. He briefly wondered if Karma had meant it.

Unfortunately, there was only one way to find out, and that was through time. For now, Nagisa pushed his thoughts of Karma aside and fretted over Kurosensei expending a lot of energy on body-doubles. The rest of the class proceeded as it normally did, and Nagisa focused too much on his studies to try to strike up a conversation with Karma. And when the next morning came, Nagisa happened upon a conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear. Kurosensei was talking to the principle, who had made it clear in no uncertain terms that E class was destined to fail so the other students could exceed. It left a bitter taste in Nagisa’s mouth as he was reminded of how low on the status food-chain he was.

And then came the mid-terms which were held on the main campus, even for the E-students. Nagisa, along with his school mates tried their hardest to receive decent scores. They wanted to impress Kurosensei and prove to him that they could make something of themselves. A stray question threw a lot of them off of their focus. When they were returned to class, Karma swished out of his chair while Kurosensei’s back was turned and flung a knife at him. Kurosensei gasped and slid around on his tentacles.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Karma relented flippantly, as he approached Kurosensei with his cool, cocked grin. “Keep your back turned, it just makes it easier for us to sneak up on you.” Karma pointed out as he lowered his throwing arm and tossed a few pages on to Kurosensei’s desk.

“I am in no mood Karma! This situation has me very—” Kurosensei began to angrily warn the ginger, but shut up when he saw Karama’s test results.

“So they added a question on the stupid test. Big deal.” Karma dismissed in his carefree tone, and cooly shoved his hands into his pockets, while his fellow students began to crowd around him. Nagisa stared at the scores in quiet awe. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but Karma’s intelligence had always turned him on.  Karma then, to Nagisa’s surprise, gave a passionate speech, that ended in a eerily positive taunt. “I think you’re just scared that one of is going to kill you.”

A gasp left Nagisa’s mouth. Karma was fucking bold, relentless, determined, and _kind_. In his own way, Karma was asking Kurosensei to stay, and give the students one more try to prove to him, and themselves that they could be someone. At the same time, Karma was calling Kurosensei out, and was putting him in a well-deserved hot seat. Nagisa smiled and joined Karma’s taunt with good humor. “Next time, consider being more straight forwards with how you feel instead of ‘oh no I just want to run away.’” Kurosensei practically exploded, beat red with anger.

“No one is running away!” Kurosensei insisted, and when prompted, he jabbed his tentacle-finger at the students. “The deal is, is that we are going to get our revenge on this school two-folds during finals.” Kurosensei declared seriously, but the students just laughed. Nagisa looked towards Karma and smiled appreciatively. Karma’s cheeks tinted a dark shade of peach and quickly averted his gaze and then giddily stuck his tongue  out at the other teachers, to distract himself from Nagisa, and express, and extend the light-hearted mood to them. That was the extent of their interaction for the day, even though each of them wanted to expand their awkward re-newed acquaintanceship.

For better or worse, a week later, a school trip had not only been planned, but it had been thrust on the unsuspecting students. Kyoto, a cosmopolitan city. The students were briefed on good vantage points to snipe Kurosensei with and then they were returned to their classroom. Nagisa peered over the field trip paper and glanced about his friends and noticed they were short of one to make a complete group.

_This is my chance to get to know Karma again. I just have to be cool about it_. Nagisa thought, and sought Karma out in the classroom. “Hey Karma, do you want to be with us?” Nagisa asked, as cool as he could muster. Karma turned towards him with a simple, warm smile.

“Count me in.” Karma declared, figuring his time would be spent better with Nagisa by his side. Sugino shied back a little, resting his hands on his hips.

“You uh…you’re going to behave yourself, right?” Sugino inquired apprehensively, and stared at Karma with guarded eyes. Karma heard the fear in his voice. “No funny business? No getting into fights?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Karma jovially agreed, and held up a photograph that featured him in the middle, with his arms around a battered boy and a girl. “Oh and let’s just say that when I do stir up trouble out of town, I know how to keep witnesses from reporting it.” Karma mentioned darkly, with a twisted smile on his face that Nagisa would never admit made him melt a little inside.

“Oh great now he’s part of our group, way to go!” Sugino badgered Nagisa, closing in on him.

“Eh.” Nagisa muttered, in an attempt at feigning concern for Sugino sake. “What can I say? We’ve been friends for awhile.” Nagisa explained, keeping his voice cool and unconcerned even though the mere thought of being friends with Karma excited him internally.

“So!” Karma interjected, pushing his way between the two whispering to each other. Nagisa gasped, surprised at Karma’s boldness. “Who else? There’s me, you, Sukino and there should be two more.” Karma mentioned, knowing the number requirement for groups. He could guess who else would be in Nagisa’s group, but he wanted to hear Nagisa say it. Nagisa’s friend, Kaede spoke up to explain she and her nerdy friend were the other party members. “Still one shy. Think the last one should be a girl too?” Karma suggested, resting his hands in his pockets.

If a third girl was chosen, they would equally have three boys. Sugino than proclaimed he already had everything covered and introduced their 6th party member to be the prettiest girl in the class. Even Nagisa was impressed and blushing, despite himself. Kurosensei entered the classroom than and handed everyone thick guide books. From there, the students gathered at tables to briefly discuss what their trip to Kyoto would be like. Nagisa couldn’t help but to notice the sexy, yet lax way Karma sat in his chair. Nagisa secretly thought Karma knew how hot he was, and deliberately sat in such positions to gain Nagisa’s attention. If he did, it fucking worked.

Too soon, the students were rounded up and taken to the bus station, where they would not be sitting in coach. As uncomfortable as the seats were, the hotel was worse. Luckily, the whole day was still ahead of them, so they headed on to the streets of Kyoto and learned that a lot of historic assassinations had taken place amongst the streets. They were in awe of the town, and decided to take a short cut through a dark, but short alley to reach a secluded area of the town that would be perfect for assassinations.

None of them had a clue until it was too late that they had been being stalked.

“Ideal is right,” A unfamiliar voice agreed, and suddenly a stocky man stepped around a corner, cutting off their path forwards. “It’s also a great spot for kidnappers to apply their trade.” He added, with a toothy grin as two lackey’s stepped up beside him. If the situation hadn’t turned serious, Nagisa would have laughed that all three men had eyes that were spaced far apart from each other.

Then three more men came up from behind the teenagers. Alarmed, and frightened gasps emerged from some of the girl’s throats. All of the kids had been starry-eyed and distracted with the false sense of group-safety, while on their big adventure to Kyoto. None of them had planned for this type of a scenario.

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but something tells me you guys aren’t tourists.” Karma spoke up, as lackadaisical as always. His hands were in his pockets, but Nagisa knew the care-free attitude hid a flexible, fast-acting boy. Nagisa hoped Karma was about to show his true psychotic colors and scare these men off, otherwise, it was anyone’s guess as to what the men wanted with them.

“Don’t try to be a hero, Carrot Top. Just hand over your lady friends—” Nagisa never even saw Karma move, but before his alarmed eyes, Karma had pounced on the guy demanding their women, and had pressed him down to the ground with his _hand_. Harsh. The guy _did_ call Karma Carrot Top. Karma always hated that nick-name. But more than that, Nagisa wondered if Karma was just showing off, or if he was relishing in the opportunity to cause trouble.

_I’ll never be yours as long as Mischief is your lover_. Nagisa heard himself think, then pushed the thought aside because Karma stood up, becoming the leader of the group that Nagisa knew he could be.

“You see that? What’d I tell you? To hell with them. Without any witnesses, it’s basically a free for all so go nuts.” Karma goaded as he rested a fist on his hip, and held his other hand out for emphasis. As much as Nagisa wanted to pay more attention to Karma, he was distracted by the other now-pissed off men, one of whom brandished a knife.

“Hey!” Nagisa gasped with alarm, and pointed at the knife. Karma blinked, unconcerned and looked at the knife.

“I’ll cut you like a pig!” The knife-man announced and charged at Karma. Karma smirked and took a step back. He grabbed a red cloth off of a surface and tossed it at the knifeman, and while the knifeman cowered from the red cloth, Kamra again pushed the man back with all of his force that he could muster in his hand. If they weren’t surrounded by men with shady intentions, Nagisa was sure he would have become hard over the balls Karma had. Karma had no fear. It made him reckless, and brave. He hadn’t thought twice about attacking first.

And damn it, Nagisa knew that evil attacked first but he couldn’t fucking help his attraction to Karma.

“Strong words from a guy kissing the sidewalk.” Karma mocked in his usual carefree tone, and again rested his fist against his hip. He was bored, and that was hot to Nagisa.

“Let go of me!” One of the girls shrieked. Karma turned and saw that while he had been playing around with two of the other men, the rest of the gang had grabbed two of the girls, and were holding them hostage as they struggled. Karma grit his teeth and intended to join the fray, but one of the goons from behind him whacked him in the head with something hard. Karma didn’t even know what hit him, but his head seemed to explode with pain as he fell forwards, and crashed hard against the ground.

Karma didn’t have a chance to recover. A few men began to kick at him. Karma grit his teeth and lifted a arm over his head in a vain attempt to protect himself. Karma was strong, but he was outnumbered, and had been distracted, and caught off guard. It was in that moment that Nagisa remembered that Karma was a human boy. He was not Superman. And those men could kick Karma to death within seconds if they were so inclined.

“Ah!” Nagisa gasped with horror, realizing he could _lose_ Karma. For highschooler’s to be attacking teenagers, it meant their morals were either non-existent, or just fleeting wisps on the wind. “Leave him alone!” Was all Nagisa could shout, since his body was frozen with fear. Sugino rushed in to try to save Karma, but a guy kneed him in the stomach, and just as Nagisa had finally found his feet to run with, Sugino was knocked back into him from the brutal kick, which sent them both crashing to the ground. Nagisa groaned and rubbed his aching head as he sat up.

“Yeah that’s right, don’t mess with us, dweebs.” One of the men said, as some of his lackey’s hauled two of the girls away. Nagisa lifted his head to look up at one of the burly men approaching him. He saw the fist coming, but he didn’t have time to react.

Everything went dark.

“Nagisa!” A familiar voice roused Nagisa from the black-out. “Are you two okay?”

“Are you alright nerdy girl?” Nagisa asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sugino was still clutching his stomach. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Nagisa questioned with concern.

“It’s okay.” She assured him. “I’m fine. Sorry. I didn’t know what to do so I just hid.”

“Don’t sweat it. You did the right thing.” Karma spoke up, as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Nagisa perked up, hearing his voice, and then saw how battered Karma was and deflated with concern. “I think it’s safe to assume those guys are pretty hard core. We could go to the cops but they’re the type who know their way around the system—” It was ironic Karma mentioned that since he knew his way around the system as well— “Which is fine cuz I’m the type who likes to handle these things personally, if you know what I mean.” Karma stated as a dark smile of bloodlust spread across his face. Nagisa swore he saw a vein of anger on Karma’s forehead. He was seriously pissed off, which was always a double-edged blade. Nagisa hoped they could use Karma’s anger and resentment to their advantage.

“Okay, dude. How do we even find them?”

The extensive guidebook.

It literally walked them through how to recover lost members of their group. This was how, using Karma’s rage as a weapon, they broke into the highschooler’s hideout, and burst through the doors. Karma let a highschooler he beat up drop to the ground from his hand, while Nagisa explained exactly how and why they were here. Nagisa stepped forth, emboldened by his best friend, and his attack dog, Karma. His friend was cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight. Karma had his shoulders rolled back, and Nagisa swore he looked bored, but damn, that was Karma’s resting phase. Nagisa then presented to the kidnappers the map they referred to, to find the hideout.

“Alright. So what’s it going to be, gentlemen? Fight or flight?” Karma offered, though he kept his face somewhat hidden as he counted the scenarios in his head. “We’ll go easy if you back down now. You’re not getting out of this unscathed.” Karma swore, as he lifted his head to meet them with an evil smile. “That’s a promise.”

“Acting all bad ass. Junior highschool kids crack me up.” The one dude mocked, until he and his friends broke out screaming bloody-murder. Kurosensei had arrived, with his tentacles wrapped around goon-bodies.

“It’s Kurosensei!” Nagisa exclaimed happily, and watched as Kurosensei knocked the goons out. Kurosensei then encouraged his trusty students to help teach the highschoolers a lesson. They were only too happy to whack the highschoolers over the head with the thick guidebook Kurosensei had returned to them. It felt good to hit them. They deserved it.

Now that the girls were safe again, they all retreated to a safe place outside to mingle, and reconnect.

“You should have left me with the ring-leader. I would have won.” Karma spoke up, expressing his bravado.

“We get it, you’re a scary dude.” Sugino friend griped as Karma began to try to stab Kurosensei with a knife. He was feeling better.

Nagisa smiled. He would not have Karma be any other way.

With the sun setting, Kurosensei escorted the children back to their crummy hotel rooms. Nagisa had hoped to be paired up with Karma, but he was to share a room with his best friend. It was better that way, he supposed, since, he didn’t know if he could keep his hands to himself if he had had his way. But, since they had the freedom of hanging around until eight, Nagisa, Karma and friend clustered in the cramped room and mingled.

They talked about their harrowing day that they saved. Kurosensei may have helped them out at the end, but the victory was theirs. Sugino left after awhile, to find a vending machine. Nagisa looked to Karma and smiled awkwardly. This was the first time they had been alone together for awhile. Karma seemed to be awkward too.

But this wasn’t the school. And this was not an ordinary day. Karma had risked his life today—Nagisa wanted to believe it was because Karma was actually kind, and not because he just wanted to flex his fists in a show of predatory strength. The bruises on Karma’s face reminded Nagisa that his reasons did not matter. Karma was the bravest amongst them, and it was about time that he acknowledged it.

“Uh, hey…about earlier, Karma…” Nagisa started slowly, his tentative voice full of awkwardness. “I thought you were really brave.” Nagisa admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. Karma looked over from where he half-sat on the edge of the desk in the corner of the room. He was always hanging back, as the lone wolf he was.

“Yeah. Did it turn you on?” Karma asked in a low, serious tone that caught Nagisa off guard. Nagisa straightened with surprise, and stared at his friend, who had his head cocked towards him. In the dreary, yellow light of the hotel, Karma seemed to have a eerie glow that Nagisa felt pulled to. “Relax. I’m just fucking with you.” Karma said as he swiped the soda can off of the desk, and then casually approached Nagisa.

Now Nagisa flushed, and felt his heart beat faster with anticipation. They were barely friends again, if that, and yet, Nagisa hoped that Karma was about to kiss him. Karma set one hand on the bed, close enough to where he almost brushed against Nagisa’s thigh. Nagisa felt Karma’s hot breath on his face, and he shuddered with anticipation.

Something cold pressed against Nagisa’s black eye. “Ow!” Nagisa yipped, and recoiled from the cold, metal soda can. Karma stretched his arm out to follow Nagisa. “Wait—wait—wait! I wanted to do this to you!” Nagisa shrieked, pushing at Karma’s hand to keep the soda away from his face.  

“Not a chance, my Blue Nile.” Karma purred, pressing the cold drink against Nagisa’s swollen eye. Nagisa flushed red again, and relented, letting Karma play doctor.

That was when the door opened, and Sugino returned, breaking the tension.


End file.
